


Cat and Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Delicate Feathers and Fireflies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, Love Triangles, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is working on inheriting his fathers place in Japan’s largest Yakuza family. A life built on nothing but lust since the day he was born. That was only the tip of his iceberg, now he has his sights set on a girl working in a grimy strip club. Yet, it is all threatened by his long time associate. Too bad he doesn’t know, Kei is a sore loser.*This is an alternate universe from the original story, it simply protains the same characters.*





	1. Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a work in the series Delicate Feathers and Fireflies, they do not take place in the same universe. Just in case anyone cared. Any whoooo enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Tsukishima watched how the smoke twisted in mesmerizing patterns. Shifting its way through the dimmed lights of the crowd, forming curls that loomed with ease above the hungry men's gazes. Their wallets lay heavy in the depths of their pockets  begging for the attention of any dancer passing within their vision.

He couldn't help but scoff at the hopelessness of each and every person walking within the establishment, but here he was. For a meeting nonetheless. 

The amber liquid washed over its slightly melted cubes swirling continuously in Tsukishima's glass. A grin graced his lips as the sweet aroma began filling his nose. 

"Why did we decide to meet here again?", His eyes lazily rolled over to the girls pressed against his messy haired associate before turning his sights back towards the mediocre strip performance. 

"Come on! I thought it'd be fun! Office meetings are so boring. Not my style.", Kuroo's hand landed softly on the young woman's thigh signaling her to leave them to their devices. 

Tsukishima could have sworn he felt his eyebrow twitch before letting the swig of amber fire course his throat. There were lots of things that weren't Kuroos style, like a hairbrush for example or general manners.  

Setting the glass against the table with a soft clink Tsukishima shed the stuffy suit jacket handing it to the bald scowling bodyguard, "If your finished, I'd like to end this meeting finally. This place is unnaturally humid, and the music is going to blow out my ear drums.". 

Kuroo threw his hands up before dramatically placing them against his chest, "My bad. My bad. I can't help myself around such...enticing beauties. This has to be the best club in all of Japan!". 

Tsukishimas face twisted trying his best to hold back the obnoxious sound that nearly escaped his throat, "One of them literally humped the floor for her entire number, then her makeup smeared the pole. If that's enticing to you then to each his own.". 

The set stare on Tsukishima's face made Kuroos skin crawl, but dimming lights thankfully pulled his attention away. Kuroo's eyes lightened as his gaze became glued to the stage, "You're telling me that....  
isn't beauty?".

Tsukishima rolled his eyes turning his face towards the soft pink hue of lights illuminating the young woman hiding her face behind the oil painted umbrella. Her skin nearly as dark as the amber whiskey he'd so carefully nursed since the moment he sat. The mass of raven curls spilling endlessly over her smooth shoulders swayed against her back with each step. 

It took a moment to catch up to his racing mind, but he could have sworn his breath quickened slightly. The woman of Miyagi didn't posses the sensual essence she seemed to ooze without even a single glance. 

The announcers soft voice rang lightly as if to not break the delicate looking creature that graced the stage before all those peering eyes,"Our dear guests, please welcome to the stage, Aizen Moo's very own sweet heart. The princess of seduction. The very face of innocence. Our little lady Pyua Tenshi.". 

Tsukishima could feel the slightly parted state of his lips as he watched every move she made. From her deep steady breaths to her fingers that fidgeted with the wooden handle of the umbrella that lay loosely in her hands. He couldn't put his finger on it but something made her seem ethereal but ephemeral all at once. Would she disappear once he blinked?

He chewed the flesh of his inner lip with slightly knit brows. Each moment she lowered the umbrella, he'd unconsciously edged closer to his seat. First a glance at her soft plump glossed lips, then her charming dimpled cheeks and button nose until finally her hazel eyes hidden under the shadow of her long curling lashes. Tsukishimas eyes slid towards her soft arched neck. 

The white caged bra threatened to tear at its seams in order to hold her feathery breast. He tried his very best to control his wandering eyes, but it was no use. His sights had set into the beautiful curve of her waist before the white laced hip came into its view. It hadn't taken too long at all for him to feel the unwavering gaze study her perfect plump ass. 

His tongue ran across his dry lips before bringing the last of the amber liquor to his mouth, smirking into his glass, 'Maybe this club isn't all too bad...'. 

(...)

The entire building became instantaneously silent as Miu began her long slow strides down the runway. Her lips pulled into its seemingly eternal smirk men simply adored for some strange reason. She could never quite put her finger on the obsession of the "sleepy"look in her eyes that became the talk of private sessions. It was what Akaashi explained as the ultimate bedroom gaze to which she would answer 'That's simply my face.'.

Her fingers lightly twirled the umbrella as intoxicating piano flooded every open space it could. It's melodic sound nearly startling the mesmerized men. She could cringe from such an overwhelming sense of endless hungry gazes devouring her new "theme". If that's what you would call it. 

Miu swept her flowing loc's across her shoulders allowing her wide almond eyes a better view of tonight's lusting crowd. Her glossed lips pouted as she sighed, "Oh no...you all seem pretty bored tonight...are you not thoroughly entertained?". 

The resounding no nearly sent her flying from the spot she stood. Offering her hand outward, the men quickly pushed one another out of bounds to assist her sitting. 

Producing her shapely leg towards the sky, Miu allowed the golden glitter to do its job and make them struggle to breath before crossing its over the other, "Would you all like me to put on a show?". 

A pleased smile graced her lips as the rain of money began flooding her stage, "Well, I'm sure you all know the drill. I do need a special someone to help me.". 

Miu leaned her upper body backwards onto her forearms. One of her silky legs outstretched itself towards the drooling man most near to the guard. 

A mischievous smirk graced her lips as her foot twirled in small circles. It looked as if the wind knocked from their lungs watching her plump mouth move in languish with each word. Moving her gaze to the gentleman most near a warm smile graced her plump lips, "Would you like a taste, sir?". 

He took no time to hesitate immediately finding his fingers grasping the white high heels. Miu could see the flare of his nostrils as he began inhaling the sweet scent of Hyacinth. That was until he became overwhelmed with the need to lick the sole. Without another minute he indulged in the ecstasy of her sweat glistened foot. The gluttony he felt wanting to devour her shoe as his tongue ran over every inch in desperation. 

Satisfied with the amount of money that began littering the stage, Miu pulled her foot away swiftly and rolled over onto her stomach hoisting her ass for all to see. Her hands rested beneath her chin smiling in innocence hearing deep panting breathes as men held on to their chairs. 

Their eyes concentrating on her curling lips pursing into a pout before teasing into a smile revealing the set of dimples in her cheeks, "I still can't choose. So many of you look absolutely...delicious.". 

Slowly pushing back onto her knees, Miu rested her upper body in child's pose exposing the beautiful sacred arch of her back. Swaying her ass from side to side almost created a sweeping motion of the crowd.

The cheshiren grin creased Kuroo's lips as his fingers brought themselves to loosen the tie around his neck, "I think I've found myself a future wife boys.". 

Tsukishima's lips quirked in a ghost like smile as he pushed the black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I see...we may have the same taste after all...". 

Kuroo let a deep roar of a laugh echo from his throat as Tsukishima crossed his legs. His eyes always studying the sway of her thick hips as she finally approached their side of the stage, "How interesting.".

Miu leaned forward whispering into the stocky body guards ear, "Iwa...do you see any?". 

His eyes narrowed roaming the crowd before landing on the blonde tuff of hair. The gentleman actually looked rather poised and sort of uninterested in the entire ordeal occurring, "He doesn't look too bad. On your left, blondie with the goggles.". 

Miu smiled gently whispering her thanks as her body slinked upward into a normal sitting position. Her fingers forcing their way through her soft locks freeing her eyes to see, and what she saw was absolute perfection.

Tsukishima rose his brow unable to break the eye contact Miu had asserted. Her soft face giving the small smile of invitation had never left her once. He clenched his jaw forcing the low growl in the back of this throat away as well as pushing the tempting images from his mind. 

For some reason, he knew she would look perfect sprawled across his silk sheets, a total beautiful mess. How quickly could he make her become undone by the tips of his fingers? The tears streaking her cheeks so easily. As cries would willingly leave her beautiful lips. Finally freeing the deep sighs of ecstasy. He wanted her destroyed and a babbling mess. 

Miu drew her lower lip between her teeth unable to untangle herself from the grasp of his feverish gaze. Just a glance, and here she was nearly a puddle and knees slightly quaking in a way she's never experienced. She couldn't help herself from leaning forward and wrapping her small fingers in and out of the smooth red tie. 

'A red tie around those delicate wrist. Wringing then until they became raw.',A small smirk on his lips appeared unable to shield her from the lust that built in his stare, "You'd look good in red.". 

Miu's plump lips placed a sweet kiss against the smooth fabric tilting her head slightly. She could feel a bashful heat rising in her face producing a bright cherry red tint of her cheeks. The dryness in her throat caused a slight tremble if her words,"Would you mind...if I picked you?". 

Tsukishima handed the glasses on his face to the man behind him and immediately followed the tug of Miu's firm grip towards the chair placed center stage. 

Her fingers brushed the cool metal before letting a shy smile take hold of her, "Please, have a seat sir.". 

Tsukishima did as he was told never removing her sultry body from his vision. Up close the view magnified in its glorious sights. It took the strongest parts of his will to not let the seam of his trousers burst. 

Miu felt the racing in her chest soar. His sharp eyes hungry and fierce with need. She nearly sighed aloud thanking god for escaping his heated glances. Standing behind the chair her hands rested lightly atop his broad shoulders. The music quickly flooded in anticipating silence hiding a slight whimper beneath her breath. 

Tsukishima sucked in deeply as her hands sent a delightful pressure from his shoulders to the base of his chest. He could practically hear the pleased smile against her sparkling red lips. 

Allowing the heat of her breath to graze his ear a soft whisper swept into his ear, "I know this sucks, but it'll be over soon.". 

Tsukishima knitted his brows and quickly turned his head to meet those sleepy eyes, but had been greeted with a mere smirk as her fingers once more caught itself in the feel of his tie. 

"Let me sit this ass on you"

The silky fabric released smoothly from her fingers before trailing them up a few buttons of his shirt. Her arms lazily draped across his neck with their feather light touch. Meanwhile the tips of her toes faintly brushed expressively against the inner sanctums of his legs before finding a secure place between his slender thighs. 

So concentrated on the lingering sensation, Tsukishima became jolted by the gentle yank of his collar. 

"Let me take this off."

Dawdling with the thin ribbons of her bra, her finger twirled in its lace before bringing her hazel eyes to devour his honey gaze. Her finger tickled the edges of his lips before placing its rough fabric between his teeth. 

Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly as he watched Miu's body begin to bend backwards to bounds he'd never seen any human dare attempt. The bra slowly unraveled itself in an almost practiced manner. 

Miu reached for the pole slightly overhead and began hoisting her body into the air waiting for the sensation of cold metal to wrap her leg around its smooth exterior.

A slight breeze brushed the warm skin of Miu's chest as she circled the pole in a nearly stagnant moon waltz. She made sure to give each side of the audience a view of everything they needed to see. 

"Don't take your eyes, don't take your eyes off it. Watch it."

Drawing her attention away from the raining bills, Miu could feel his eyes burn into every inch of her skin as her leg hooked the pole to land in a smooth back hook spin. Landing in a squat he could see the jiggle of her ass before her legs nearly soared into a full split. 

The excitement of knowing he'd been watching her so closely made her soak the interior of her costume. This man was strange. She needed to do all in her power to see his jaw slack with lust, but it seemed she was the one nearly putty just from a short simple glance. 

Her leg swept the floor until they came together and slowly rocked until she could easily sway to subtle tones of the music echoing in the panting crowd. It seemed she kept forgetting others had been watching the encounter, 'Okay! Get it together! Make your money and move on to the next number. He's just another customer.". 

"Grab a hold, don't let go."

Still grasping the pole, she backed into his lap grinding against the rough fabric of his pants. Miu could hear the chuckle escape his throat and bit into more tender flesh of her lip. His hands rested firmly against her waist forcing her to stand, turn and straddle him face to face. 

Tsukishima let the look of satisfaction twinkle in his eyes as he grasped his neck for dear life. He brought his face closer to hers still wearing the smug grin that gave her a threatening pulse between the heat of her thighs,"Sorry? Who said I wouldn't enjoy this?".

That was the last drop that broke her damn. Miu's cheeks burned brightly as her arms draped around his neck trying her best to give the crowd their show while pressed so closely to such a smug man, "Oh? And here I thought you'd be such a nice gentleman.". 

"Rock it till water falls, Rock it till water falls, Rock it to waters falls.". 

Tsukishima trapped his lower lip between his teeth singing a sigh of a "Hmmm...". 

His fingers lightly tapped against her bare skin traveling the deep curve of her waist, "Whoever said I was nice?". Feeling the bumpy fabric against his fingers, he'd knew he finally made it to the beautiful plump ass he'd been wanting a bite of since seeing her grace this damn stage. He simply couldn't help but squeezing until it began molding between his fingers. 

A squeak escaped Miu's throat much to Tsukishima's delight. By now she could even feel the growing erection pressing against her. She had no other choice but to keep twirling her hips, or the customers would be able to put two and two together. 

"You ain't right for doing it to me like that daddy!" 

Miu's fingers raked through the curling blonde locks pulling them roughly. Leaning backwards allowing the crowd a glimpse between the two, the sheer look of ecstasy washed over her face. 

"TENSHIN! TENSHIN! TENSHIN!"

The unrelentless chanting caused her to bring her mind back to a place of reality. Miu brought her body back towards him pressing herself firmly into his chest. Now she knew his secret, behind his steady gaze his heart had been racing to match her own. 

"Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl."

His lips danced inches from her own no longer smiling. Ragged breaths flooded her ear and it almost became impossible to tell who's was who. This was her chance. Miu gripped the pole behind her once more and swiftly kicked her leg overhead. 

A sly smirk graced her lips before pulling the lower between her teeth. Reaching for her breast, she peeled the glittered pink heart pasties hiding the perky brown nipples.  

"Tell me what you're gonna do about that"

Holding them in the air, Miu began showing them off to the crowd. She turned towards the smile of a bested man and stuck them against Tsukishimas reddened flesh as a prize. 

Bowing deeply towards him then the audience, Miu nearly charged down the stairs with wobbling knees and turned to her dear friend with a slightly panicked look. 

Tsukishima stood from his chair and watched her retreating frame disappear into the black of the upper stage. His glance cool and relaxed but fighting the impulse to storm back there, grab her hand and whisk them away to their own room. 

"Punish me, please. Punish me please."

Kageyama nodded tilting the black hat over his slicked hair and carefully ascended the stairs, "My, my. Give this champ a round of applause ladies and gentlemen! He's been the only man able to last through an entire lap dance by Pyua Tenshin so far! All the others were on the verge of heart attacks.". 

Tsukishima felt the mans fingers grip his sleeve tightly as he guided him towards the stairs and turned back towards the entrance, "He made her put in so much work, it seems she ran away. Do you think we could get her back out here?". 

"PYUA! PYUA! PYUA!"

Tsukishima didn't have to turn back towards the stage to know she had graced them with her presence once more. 

"Sir, we are going to be late for our next meeting. I didn't want to interrupt. You seemed to be having fun." 

Tsukishima dug into the opening of his shirt retrieving the pink glittered stickers. A small fond smile crossed his lips before looking towards his smirking black haired guard, "Shut up Ennoshita.". 

Retrieving his jacket from Tanaka's grasp he began heading towards the door, "Well, I would say this meeting is finally over.". 

Kuroo's lips pulled in a taut line still eyeing the girl shaking her ass towards the hungry men of the front row, "Your infatuation with this girl is also over. As I stated before, I have my eyes set on her.". 

Tsukishima pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose( like a fucking nerd) and let the knowing smile grace his lips. It seems he'd beat his old colleague to the punch. The way she trembled from the slightest touch of his fingers. It was too late. Almost as if he was beaming with some holy light now that he'd been touched by an angel, "We'll see about that.". 

(...)

Miu took the towel her friend held towards her sweat drenched face, "Thank you so much Smookie. You're the best thing since sliced bread.". 

Kageyama felt his cheeks flare as the passing dancers began giggling to themselves, "I told you not to call me that here! Drink this!". 

He quickly shoved the customized water bottle he made her a few years back. Miu smiled warmly before taking a refreshing swig, "Remember that time we were out with customers, and you called me Dimples?". 

Kageyama slammed his palm against his face and rubbed his eyes, "Don't remind me. Though, we did get extra tips.". 

A low hum buzzed between her lips as she stared up towards the flickering lights. She wanted to curse the man she had decided to give a lap dance to. Since his little show, the crowd has been restless and begging for more. A small chuckle escaped as she tossed back more of the cool water  and let the heat rise in her cheeks once more. 

Kageyama shifted in his spot moving to sit besides her. A broad smile gracing his lips, "Is that because of a certain blonde customer who had you full on shook?". 

Miu's eyes became wide before tumbling forward in defeat. Hiding her face in her hands she cried trying to push the image of him from her mind, "When he grabbed my ass I thought I'd die right then and there Kags! I really did! He just...he smelled so good...". 

His arm draped over her shoulder pulling her head into his lap, "I'm sorry you thought you'd die? I thought Iwazumi and Bokuto were going to have a heart attack.". 

Miu turned onto her back and closed her eyes. The cool sensation of the floor and Kageyama's fingers dragging through her hair we're more than enough to tempt her to sleep, "Speaking of dads, where's Akaashi? I haven't seen him since I left for the stage.". 

"I should fight everyone for making you work so hard tonight.", the sound of furious shuffling feet echoed in the empty hall before it came to a stifling holt. 

Miu's eyes fluttered open met by the beautifully decorated and angry deep blue gaze, "It's okay. I think I made enough for rent the next three years.". 

Akaashi"s lips formed a taut line and looked down the hall towards the boisterous noise of the other girls partying away, "Stop making excuses for their laziness.".

The small smile on his face brightened as he gently pushed her hair from her eyes, "I was in the back the entirety of your dance. Bokuto told me someone got handsy?". 

Kageyama scoffed finally opening his eyes, "Handsy? She was one thousand percent into that shit. I think she's found a sugar daddy.". 

Akaashi rose one of his perfectly arched eyes brows curious and trying his best to ignore that last statement, "Oh? You actually liked a customer?". 

Miu felt her face deepen in its red hue and turned onto her side. Pressing her face against Kageyama's stomach a faint smile played at the edges of her lips, "That's not it! He was just...strange? It's felt like I knew him...".

"Oi! Miu!"

A loud groan echoed the hall as she pushed her exhausted body from the comfortable position,"Yes?". 

She could see the apology already written over Iwazumi"s glances. Slipping the small note into her hands he kneeled near the small group, "I'm sorry, I know tonight's been hectic for you ever since that bastard from earlier. I tried telling them you were walking the floor the rest of the night, but they insisted.". 

Her hands dropped from her drooping eyes and began scrunching her nose in confusion, "This is for a private dance. I thought he raised my prices ridiculously high? All the high payers have left already.". 

Iwazumi crossed his arms and leaned into the wall, "Me too, but maybe after the show you put on tonight, people are more willing to front the cash."

"Hey Dimples...",Kageyama sent his hand flying against Miu's backside ignoring her tears as she rubbed the stinging area. A slight blush covered his cheeks, "Be careful, I don't trust this new owner. I heard he has some of the other girls doing some sketchy stuff without approval.". 

Miu staggered to her feet pulling the lace boy shorts from between her ass, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. I'm not a kid anymore guys.". 

Akaashi's eyes darted away from her glance that has openly been begging for help as he crossed his legs, "I can't help you this time Angel. I agree this time. With this new manager I can't screen which customers you do and do not get...I'm also not allowed to monitor your one on ones anymore.".

Iwazumi narrowed his eyes. He began walking towards her until her back hit the grimy dirt marked walls, "Your safety is no wave able matter. Regardless of how strong you are, you are still a woman. Unfortunately, men are all sleaze bags until proven otherwise. Now, what's the drill if someone gets too rough and tries touching you or making you do something you don't want?". 

Miu tried her best not to roll her eyes. Closing her lids she took in a deep breath and forced the understanding of their worry pass her stubbornness, "When entering the room plan a route of escape, and any tools with the ability to be used as a weapon. If things do go south, scream and don't stop until someone hears. Bite him anywhere my teeth can reach. If I can't reach, search for a tool. Never stop screaming.". 

Iwazumi rested his hand atop her silky curls before giving a struggled smile,"Good girl, go ahead and get going. ". 

Akaashi curled into himself slightly watching her raven mane disappear amongst the sea of girls, "I hate giving her that speech every time she leaves our sights.". 

Kageyama sighed pushing from the floor to his feet, "It's something that can't be helped. Especially not with the world we live in.". 

The crack of knuckles startled the two causing them to turn to Iwazumi's tear threatened eyes, "If anyone touches our girl I'll rip off their dicks with my bare hands and then shove it up their ass." 

Akaashi cringed trying his best to rid that very vivid image from his mind, "You sound like her dad.". 

He scanned the clipboard in his hands and began his journey down the hall, "I am her dad.". 

Kageyama picked up Miu's discarded shoes turning to the two, "You and Bokuto are going to have to fight to the death.". 

(...)

Miu watched the cigarette fly from the mans mouth hitting the wall besides the very spot she stood. His putrid stench crept its vile legs into her nose like a deadly spider. Clearing her throat her fingers began fidgeting the edge of her baby doll slip, "Mr. Kimiwarui, you wanted to see me?". 

"What the hell took you so long?", His bloodshot eyes twitch uncomfortably, under his un-brushed, greasy black hair. Bloodied stitches protruded from his gums making the sardonic smile reveal his over the top sadistic attitude. 

A baleful cackle suppressed from behind chipped teeth that bent almost like broken piano keys, "Ah Pyua Tenshin, or would you prefer Miu? I don't really care. Regardless, I've been looking at your stats. It seems you have to lowest amount of personal request, and you're performances aren't cutting it.". 

Miu felt her arms tremble as she held the sheer baby doll gown in her fingers, "With all due respect sir, this is stripping, there is no "stats" in stripping. Also, along with Akaashi and Kageyama, I am a top earner here. So much so, you raised my prices incredibly high. Even with that added, my sales have quadrupled over the last year. Even tonight I danced over three and a half hours because the customers refused for me to leave.". 

He had almost never been seen standing properly, with a straight back that is. He crouched awkwardly almost as if imitating a tarantula's scuttle. The vile man sucked in the muggy air before turning his crooked neck to face her clearly not pleased with the dryness of her tone, "Haha, I'm sorry. Who's the one running this fine establishment? Are you, a stripper, speaking back to me, the owner?". 

Miu rose an eyebrow and began attempting to keep a safe distance between the two, "No sir, I am simply stating what the books say, but if you feel as if I should work harder, I will.". 

His presence drained anyone's elated feelings, seemingly absorbing it for his own selfish desires. Pulling the cigar from his pocket, he began puffing the thick smoke into her eyes, "Listen, you better learn while you're still young. As a girl who lives in this world, you'll always be in this world. So learn two things and learn them well. Fuckin' and suck in'.". 

Miu felt her jaw tense. Her teeth clenched unable to be pried by even the toughest metals. The golden specks hidden in her hazel eyes blazed wildly as her already strained politeness washed away like the breeze sweeping a leaf, "I do beg your pardon? My father was one of the most respected doctors in Japan, he saved thousands of lives. My brother trained many years and had been clear on his way towards becoming one of the most renowned artist in the east. I am an Azumane. As they were, I am also meant to accomplish great things. My life will change. I won't be stuck here forever working with scum like you.". 

The scrunch of her nose seemed to give away the furiousness that was trapped in her entire being as she backed the scuttling man against the wall, "Even if I wanted to stay, I would be worthy of more respect. As does everyone who put sweat into this establishment.". 

Miu let out a throaty yelp not registering how quickly the mans fingers laced through her hair as he pulled her to the floor. Practically spitting in her face, he reeled her neck with the strength of his wrist, "I don't give a shit if you were the prime minister of Japan! Don't talk down to me you stupid little bitch!", His hand cracked across Miu's cheek snapping her neck back with the force of his blow. She felt her head reel sickeningly as it slammed against the wall behind her, "I'll teach you how to respect a man.".

Miu sunk to her feet thankfully missing the next blow and held her head trying to stop the spinning. Struggling to stand he immediately sent her back towards the ground. She slammed her eyes shut waiting for his next blow. The tears streaked her cheeks mixed in the blood of her cut cheek and lips, 'Someone...Akaashi. Kageyama. Bokuto. Iwazumi....'.

The burning in her throat wouldn't allow the words room to slip from her mouth. Hot tears streaked her cheeks as she covered her face, 'Asahi. Asahi. Asahi. Asahi. Big brother.'.

"That's right, better watch that pretty face. You are a money maker.",Kimiwaruis hand fished through her hair once more yanking her to her feet and began  shoving her into the stained walls. His arm cocked backwards unmercifully allowing his fist to hurl straight towards Miu's stomach only to have it twisted away, "FUCK! How dare you?!".

His hand unwillingly released the clump of hair, and Miu silently thanked the scuttle of feet as she peered towards the floor. The bald black suit clad man had wretched Kimiwarui's wrist behind his back to the point subtle pops could be heard. 

The other allowed his knife to circle the protruding Adam's apple hidden beneath the fat neck. His monotoned voice rang clearly and his sharp eyes peered towards the man stepping from the shadows, "Sir? Shall I dispose?". 

Miu held the wall tying her best to force the room to stop spinning before attempting a look towards her savior.

Tsukishima clenched his teeth as he lowered to his knees. Small cuts adorned her face leaking trickles if blood that stained the frilly top. His eyes fell on the purple and blue bruises that began to form against her legs and feet, "Tanaka.", His voice was like the magma chamber of a volcano, deep, but filled entirely with the molten rock. 

Miu winced as she reflectively turned her face away unable to look a man such as him in the eye. The hum of his throat was lighter when addressing her, "Can you stand?". From the sides of her eyes she could see his hand reaching towards her, and she flinched slightly terrified. 

He immediately stopped pulling away slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to see. Is it okay if I touch you?". 

Though her body slightly shook she finally nodded her approval. His pale slender fingers careful swept the hair from her eyes. It was mesmerizing to him. The swirling of emerald and turquoise was something he'd never seen before. The flecks of amber still burned with a fire. 

His other hand rested beneath her chin and tilted upward slightly. Miu winced feeling the dull aches from it being reeled so roughly, but it seemed he noticed and began supporting her neck with his cold palms. It felt nice. The coolness of his finger tips seeping into her burning skin. 

She hesitantly glanced upwards and began studying his stern and concentrated expression. Early that evening they'd both been so caught up in absolutely everything, there was no moment to take the other in, and he was stunning. His eyes suddenly downturned catching her in the dreamy gaze before she could look away in surprise. 

His finger never stopped stroking the sore spot in her cheek as the faint smile played at the cornea go his mouth, "There's just a few cuts, nothing that'll be permanent. It may bruise, I suggest we ice it as soon as possible.". 

'His voice is... just so deep, so full...'. His voice had a deep power to it. Almost as if his words made you need to follow his every command. It was enough to make your bones feel like they were vibrating. Miu found herself unable to answer him back. The tighter his arm held her, the more her legs trembled.

Tanaka tightened his grip watching Kimiwarui's face redden further, "How could mess up the face of such a pretty girl?! Give me two reasons I shouldn't kill you right now!". 

Ennoshita pressed the steel blade into his neck. His cold eyes unwavering and gave little to no read of what he'd do next. The blade pierced the quaking mans neck slightly, "Well?". 

Miu's eyes went wide as she forced herself to a sitting position nearly falling back towards the floor, "W-Wait! He won't do it again, right?". 

Kimiwarui's arms and legs shook violently as he gasped through his words, "Yes! Yes! She knows I was only trying to motivate her! We do this all the time! HAHA! Just helping!". 

Tanaka rose an eyebrow at the obvious and horribly planned excuse. He simply stood waiting for Tsukishima's nod, "Well, not only did you mess up her face, you messed up boss mans plans on having his time alone with the little miss.". 

Ennoshita tilted the grueling mans chin with the tip of his knife. Unlike his associate, he wasn't in the mood for playing games, and the glare in his eyes gave it away, "If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way ever again, I'll fillet you until your body is unrecognizable.". 

Tsukishima draped his jacket around Miu's arms. His hand resting against her waist as the other gathered her fingers between his own. The fixed smile sent chills wavering up the small mans spine, "Now, how about a round on you for the entire place. Dancers and staff included?". 

Kimiwarui coughed violently as Tanaka sent him tumbling towards the ground. He bowed deeply as he backed away, "Yes! Yes sir's! Right away!". 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and simply glanced at the two before watching them follow the sleazy man down the hall, "Ennoshita, call for the car. Tanaka...you go have some fun, but don't kill him.". 

The cold smile turned to Miu as her hand pressed against the firm chest, "We wouldn't want the little miss out of a job, now would we?". 

Miu rose an eyebrow and tried looking up towards the blonde, but decided not to question him. He deserved whatever they'd give to him. Just as long as she didn't have to see it. She's seen enough blood spilled in her life time.

Tsukishima watched the two disappear through the hall and split to take care of their orders before turning his gaze to the girl sitting silently in his arms, "Alright, let's get you out of here. I'll drive you home.". 

Before she could protest Miu felt her entire body become nearly airborne without even a grunt from his throat. To be completely honest, even if she were being kidnapped. She had no strength to fight it. Looking into his relaxed gaze she shrugged her shoulders deciding to trust this strange man. 

(...)

The soft click of his loafers had been the only sound between the two until a soft snicker resounded from above her head. She look towards his amused grin and rose an eyebrow. 

He shook his head and chewed on his lower lip before staring into her slightly annoyed gaze, "I'm sorry...I just...with all this ass, I'd thought you'd be a lot heavier.". 

Miu stiffened in his arms as his should pressed against the rear exits door, "Um...I weigh about 79 kilos...so either you bench press houses or your a super human.". 

Tsukishima let the resounding fit of laughter shake him to the core. It hadn't been that funny of a joke, but here she was bruised, beaten and battered making jokes about herself, nonetheless. 

Miu smiled to herself and closed her eyes. It was strange for a man would carried himself in such a stoic manner would laugh so hard at such a bad joke, "I forgot my things. If I don't call Akaashi, he will think you kidnapped me and then Japan will see what a real massacre looks like.".

"Already retrieved them little miss. Phone, keys, leggings and hoodie. I also went ahead and entered my cell number as well as the boss's. For emergencies of course.", Ennoshita beamed holding the small bag towards her as the black Escalade pulled right towards them. 

"Wow...they're efficient.". Tsukishima once more had the smug smile on his lips as Tanaka held the door open to set her against the heated seating. 

Her tired arms quickly flung off the sheer top and itchy bra and pulled with warm black hoodie across her smooth skin. Her legs lazily hoisted into the air as she danced to pull the black stretch pants over her ass and gazed back towards the two, "What?". 

Tsukishima cleared his throat closing the door holding the discarded lingerie between his fingers. His cheeks scarlet as his guard tried his best not to double over in laughter, "I like her. Make sure you don't screw this one up.". 

(...)

Tsukishima carefully dabbed the ointment across the reddened scratched just above her almond shaped eyes. Miu's cheeks were reddened still from his hands smacking her ass with such a force she complied with his every command after, "Y-You didn't have to do all of this sir. Really...coming to my aid was more than enough...You're even going out of your way to drive me home.". 

He carefully packed all of the medicine back into the first aid and turned his lazy gaze to her, "So obedient now, aren't we?", There it was, that smug grin she wanted to wipe off his face since earlier that evening. His breath felt hot against her lips as his hand snuck beneath the warm fabric and embraced its heat. 

Miu felt her face burn or was it her chest? This man knew how to set every inch of her ablaze, and she partly found it delightful, "Your hands are cold...sir.". 

Tsukishima angled his body and rested against the door pulling Miu closer to his chest. The feeling of her ass pressed into his thigh was more than he'd ever wanted in his entire life. His hand beneath her sweater squeezed the soft flesh repeatedly, almost like a stress ball, but it was gently making her ache, "While I do enjoy the word "sir" coming from that pretty little mouth.". 

An icy shiver coursed Miu's spine as his forefinger and thumb caught her chin,"Just call me Kei.". Tsukishima watched the pout form as his thumb swept across her bottom lip, 'Don't. Control, Kei. Control. She's exhausted already. Control.'. The self pep talk was doing nothing. 

Miu felt the vibrating of the deep laugh through his solid chest. Part of her wanted to keep calling him sir, but her ass still stung from her not wanting to sit in his lap. The other very small part said she should get ahold of herself. The shaky sigh filled the sectioned off back seat in its silence,"Well...please call me Miu...if that's okay.".

Tsukishima fished his fingers into the champagne bucket and wrapped the melting cubes in his handkerchief, "Okay...". 

Miu held the refreshing ice to her cheek wincing slightly at the coldness. The drive would take a while, so she decided to relax into him. The once unwelcome hand felt, perfect in its new home, "I'm sorry about the dance. Um, if you come back another day, I'd be more than happy to do it! On the house of course.". 

He wanted to beam with excitement from that gorgeous smile, but the same cool expression crossed his face as he rose an eyebrow, "You're that eager for me to come back?". 

Miu chewed her lower lip and stared him in the eyes for the first time. The flutters of butterflies soaring over the entirety of her being was absolutely ridiculous. A man she barely knew, held her so gently as he cleaned the dried blood from her bruised face. All the while he enticed her with a single glance. The light dust of blush covered the tips of her ears as she swept her hair away, "I...I think so...". 

"We've arrived. Do you need any help making it up the stairs little miss?"

Miu gathered her phone and keys from Ennoshita's hands smiling tenderly, "Oh no. You all have done more than enough. Thank you so much.". 

Tsukishima's skin continued to blaze in its crimson hue as she waved from the front door, "I'll be sure to wash and return this! Thank you again!", Miu bowed holding the white fabric to her chest. 

He'd so quickly become accustomed to this strange beauties fast reacting quips. The shock of her words had been written all over his face. There was such an innocence laced in her he wanted to preserve. 

Ennoshita glance flickered at his boss from the corner of his eyes and back towards the now gone girl. His beaming smile laced in a sweet tone, "She's such a sweet girl.". 

Tsukishima hummed as the black window slowly lowered, "I want you to keep an eye on her. Remember this address. Find as much information about her as you can.". 

"Please Hinata, you're the best Hinata."

His finger pressed the button until the annoying squeaks of Hinata's voice disappeared. 

(....)

Akaashi rung his hand together impatiently as Bokuto fought through his pockets trying to retrieve the keys, "Are the lights on? Do you see any movement?". 

The click of the door made his heart sing. A sleepy Miu rubbed her eyes watching the tears feel his eyes, "W-What's wrong? You two are s-!". 

Bokuto tackles her to the ground forcing the sobs in his chest back. Miu groaned still in pain from earlier, "B-Bo...this hurts...". 

He reluctantly let her go but the tears hadn't stopped flowing as his broken words escaped, "I-I you g-gone!".

Akaashi pushed his way through the entrance and closed the door behind. His knees fell against the wooden floor and pulled Miu into his arms. Inhaling deeply and taking in the scent of her grapefruit scented shampoo. The thrumming in his chest finally calm, "You're safe...that's all that matters.". 

Bokuto's all seeing eye expertly was through the make up she used to cover the bruise and scratch. His gaze dipped in a heated flame, but the bags beneath her eyes told him he'd better wait to ask questions, "Come on...let's go watch a movie or something. It's cold in the door way.". 

Akaashi pulled away giving her his body to lean on for support. The snicker echoed in their thin hall as she had already made small palate around the kotatsu. He watched her crawl back into its warmth letting his eyes roll to the bruises against her body, "You get comfy, Bokuto, come help me in the kitchen.". Miu nodded resting against the floor in her pile of pillows and blankets. 

Bokuto narrowed his eyes and leaned against the sink, "After the girls told me some strange man come and got her things, I panicked...". 

Akaashi stared through the doorway with crossed arms. His fingers hooked on the collar of his shirt, "Honey...did you see all those bruises on her thighs and legs? She has a bandaged cut above her eye...". 

He nodded clenching his fist. His tongue clicked between his teeth, "Yeah. That sleaze bag worked her for hours on end today, and now she has come home like this? She's taking the next two days off. She knows she doesn't have to work. I don't understand why she keeps going. We have to force her to quit.". 

Akaashi stepped towards his boyfriend clenching his shirt. His head fell into the warm thick chest. It felt almost impossible to breath, "We can't do that...she's an adult technically...also, she's more stubborn than you.". 

Bokuto's arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist placing gentle kisses against his eye lids and cheeks, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to run to the store to get her some snacks.". 

Akaashi pulled away and looked up towards Bokuto, "Don't forget the Cherry blossom ice cream...green tea for me.".

Bokuto peered into the family room meeting Miu's dejected gaze. Of course she'd heard every word they said. He wasn't the best at keep a normal tone, "I just want what's best for her...". 

"You sound like her dad.", Akaashi placed a gentle kiss against Bokuto's cheek before leaving to tend to Miu. 

He watched as Akaashi curled his long slender body against hers. His lithe fingers sweeping the curls from her miserable looking face, "I am more of a father to her than that man ever was...".


	2. Player One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a big nerd and take Miu to an underground arcade.

"My sunshine...be brave and be fearless...I will always be with you..."

Miu's body sprung forward heaving as ragged breaths tore into her chest. Her legs couldn't scramble to her feet fast enough. The haze of sleep still clouding her mind as she tumbled towards the bathroom. 

She'd just nearly missed the toilet as she shoved her face into its porcelain. The dry air puffed in her chest causing a constant burn as her aching stomach kept continuously contracting violently and forcing the spewing liquid from her esophagus. 

It used to only be when she closed her eyes, but it morphed through the years just as she had. Always growing with her, always sitting just around the corner to remind her. The more than vivid pools of blood seeping through the floors cracks. It's putrid metallic smell as it leaked onto the top of her head. 

She wanted to scream, but no words released from her mouth. She wanted to claw her way to the surface as the steady streams of blood slowly began creeping towards her neck. 

Her face was pale and dripping with bile. The sweat and tears streaked her cheeks finally able to take a moment to breath. Until the metallic stench filled her nose. Again, she lurched forward and sunk deeper into the cold unforgiving floor, and she heaved even though there was nothing left to go. The clouded state of sleep pushed her head further into dizziness. 

"Miu?! Are you okay?", Bokuto nearly ripped the door from its hinges and kneeled besides the trembling girl. 

Miu's weak arms pushed her body upwards before staring at Bokuto. Her eyes misty and pupils blown wide. Her voice creaked from the searing in her throat , "P-Please...my brother...h-he's...he's covered in blood...h-hes not breathing. Please help my brother!". 

Bokuto's hand flew to his mouth to hide how his voice slightly began to tremble. He could see it. Her eyes glossed over still trapped in her dreamlike state, "M-Miu...it's me...Bo...". It had been months since he'd seen her so broken. 

The muscles of her chin trembled like a small childs. A numbing static buzzed in her aching head but the tears only became more and more powerful behind the rising voice, "Please save my brother! He's all I have!". 

Bokuto bit into his lower lip as it quivered. He tried speaking but only cracks as his sobs leaked into the apartment, "I'm so sorry princess...I...I wish I could fix it all...I'm so sorry...". He hesitantly gathered her in his arms muffling the violent sobs with his chest. 

The rushing feet made Bokuto look wearily towards the now filled frame. Akaashi rendered himself unable to move an inch before fell to his knees, clenching his T-shirt and his eyes fluttered closed, "Miu...". 

She couldn't move, not willingly. The sounds of her own sobs filled her ears, and she couldn't stop them. Almost like a distressed child. A raw near screaming that came from the pits of her stomach. It takes something out that she didn't know she had left to give. Everything that had happened was a reminder of what a fresh wound it actually was. 

Akaashi couldn't even give her a single word of encouragement. The pure brokenness of her whimpering shoulders drew all life from him. Have you ever felt as if someone had reached into your chest, grabbed your heart and squeezed every ounce of life from it? You become so shocked, you have no clue how to even grieve. 

Bokuto picked up his head from against the wall feeling her body relax into him more. His heavy arm reached for the hanging wash cloth and carefully wiped the residue from her mouth. He turned his gaze towards a shocked Akaashi and looked down at Miu. Her quaking hand clenched his shirt for dear life. 

His hand rested in the mess of curls letting out a soft sigh. He tightened his arms around her wanting nothing more than to shield her from all the bad in the world, "Come on...m-maybe a nice bath right? What do you want for dinner? I could pick up tons of snacks after work? O-Or maybe your stomach can't take it...". 

Miu's stomach felt sour, but all the nausea passed. She peeled her swollen eyes from his black T-shirt staring at his matching puffy gaze then to Akaashi's same barely there smile. Even through the obvious distress held in his eyes. She had done it again. A night terror that shook their peaceful household. 

She forced down the threatening tears and hugged Bokuto for dear life, "I'm so sorry...I'm so s-". The warmth of Akaashi pressed against her back. Soft kisses planted against her sweat matted hair and temple. It was so warm. His soft voice whispered carefully into her ear, "Miu...we can't make the pain disappear...but we will love with with every ounce of our beings...". 

That was just like Akaashi, always reading her thoughts. Always knowing how to wash away some of the hurt. The three sat there in the thick silence until Miu fell asleep between the two. Finally able to breath in an ounce of peace.

(...)

Akaashi stroked Miu's hair before turning towards his burley boyfriend who lay coddling the young girl, "I-I don't want to leave her...I know you only work a half day, but it doesn't feel right...". 

Bokuto tore his gaze away from Miu's sleeping face towards Akaashi pouting lips, "I called Kageyama while you gave her a bath. He had the day off anyway. He said he'd be more than happy.". 

A bitter laugh rang from Akaashi's grinning lips staring in slight shock from Bokuto's responsibleness when it came to Miu, "God, why do I feel like we've become parents?". 

A broad smile blared across Bokuto's face brimming with excitement. He remembered all to well how exciting it had been first getting to know Miu. For some strange reason he felt as if raising her shaped him into a better man, "I love being a parent! I get to take her on ice cream dates, and she helps me buy secret gifts for you, and she is like my partner in crime! I mean...this part sucks...a lot.". 

"I really hate it...",The smile slowly fell as he watched her curl onto her side, "I don't know if it's because we've known her from the time Asahi dragged her along on our stupid neighborhood adventures or the fact that it's been six years since that night...either way it tears me apart each and every time...". 

Akaashi forced the heated tears wanting so badly to weep for her, but quickly stood to his feet. Turning his glance backwards humming softly he smiled faintly, "Yeah...just wait until she brings home a boy...or tells us she's pregnant...". 

The color drained from Bokuto's face as he looked up towards Akaashi in complete horror. His hand flew to his chest as tears threatened to spill from his watering eyes, "But...I-I...not yet!". 

Akaashi held his hands on his hips drawing his eyebrows together, "Don't scream, you'll wake her up.". 

"What? Pregnant? Miu hasn't even had a boyfriend, let alone sex.", Kageyama plopped the small bag at his side staring between the two crimson faced men, "You guys are weird...". 

(...)

The warmth of the blanket relaxed Miu into Kageyama's arms as they watched one of the many thriller movies he'd been so excited to pop in. Ever since the new management had been established neither of them had the time to spend time with the other and it was nice. 

Kageyama held a chocolate strawberry to Miu's lips with the same strained smile, "Look! I got your favorite!". 

Miu buried her face into the blankets staring blankly at the gore filled screen, "I'm not hungry.". 

A huff fell from his chest obviously frustrated with her non compliance, "You haven't eaten anything all day...we've been sitting here since this morning...should I be worried?". 

A soft chuckle escaped Miu knowing his extensive knowledge of her usual ravenous appetite. Kageyama's eyes relaxed resting his head on her shoulder. The light tint of his cheeks hidden as he squeezed her, "A smile...I'm so happy to see that smile.". 

Miu's stared through the window dazed by the cities towering buildings lit in dazzling white and blue bulbs advertising every new idea they deemed a smart idea to show off to it dwellers. Sometimes she missed the quiet streets and hills of rolling grass, but this was a view of its own degree, "Smookie...Lets go take a walk.". 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the faint suggestion and shed the blanket from his arms revealing how terribly chilly the room actually had been, "Alright...sure. Oh! There's a bag in your room. I got you something on my way over.". 

Miu raised an eyebrow disappearing into the doorway emerging with the brown bag in her hands. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kageyama slowly pulling the item free. A fond gaze spread throughout her face as her lips pulled into a small smile. She turned it repeatedly in her hands trying to take in every stitch, "I love it! B-But you didn't have to get me anything!". 

She watched as he fished through his pockets revealing the matching black and grey kitten eared hat, "They were on sale. I thought the pink and tan would look really cute on you, plus we could match.". 

A smirk rose on Miu's lips as she pulled the hat over the mass of hair, "You know, Smookie...instead of spoiling me all the time...you could go meet a really nice guy...". 

Kageyama nearly chocked from his spit and began to fumble with the zipper of his jacket looking for some root of escape, "One, I don't spoil you. Two, I have more than enough dick in my life, and we both know this.". 

Miu rolled her eyes dipping into one hip. Her hands landed on her hips before pointing to the black sweater in its plain white lettering 'Every Short Girl Needs a Tall Best Friend', then towards her pink and tan reindeer leg warmers tucked into the cozy black boots, before spinning and showing off the '#9' spread across her butt, "I wonder who's number nine in the guys night line up?". 

Kageyama stared blankly towards all the items then back towards Miu, "And your point is? Can we go now?". 

An exasperated sigh left Miu as she grabbed her friends wrist lightly. The flames of her amber flecks burned with a soft compassion for her dear companion, "Just...be brave and be fearless...". 

(...)

Kageyama handed Miu the small cup of hot chocolate and sat besides her, "Only you'd want to take a walk on a cold ass night.". 

A faint smile graced her lips as she she looked towards the brilliant stars, "I think I needed some fresh air. Akaashi made me take my days off early this week. So I may as well try to be a person for once.". 

Gently blowing the steaming liquid Kageyama's eyes rolled towards Miu ready to reprimand her for always working so hard, but the mass of orange curls caught his sights. His buzzed sides gave them a peak at the row of trailing earrings. He quickly sent his elbow into her side making her juggle the hot drink, "M-Miu! T-Twelve o'clock!". 

"Tobio be careful!",She rose a heated eyebrow and looked towards his shaking finger with a swift creak of her neck. The stabbing brown gaze met her own causing a shiver to course her spine. 

Something seemed too intense in the way he stared down the two. He looked almost as if he were trying to process every ounce of their beings by looking deep into their soul. His rough hands nearly grasping them by their collars, but there he sat with his forgotten book and a smirk fiddling at the edges of his lips.

Her eyes rolled up towards Kageyama's parted lips and heated cheeks. She was positive her friend had began to drool. The way he clasped her thigh between his fingers caused her to giggle, "Why don't you go say hi? He's obviously staring for a reason.".

Kageyama tore his gaze away reluctantly sipping the hot liquid, "H-He's most likely staring at you.". 

Miu scoffed fiddling with the straw in her cup, "If he were staring at me, you'd went over there and asked him if he had a problem by now.". 

An uneasy huff filled the silent air as he shoved the drink into Miu's hands. She held her breath as she watched him march over towards the bulky red head who seemed rather amused with their rowdy conversation, 'Sit next to him. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!'.

Kageyama planted his foot between the mans jean clad thighs with a force that almost broke the bench in half. He didn't even have the decency to remove his hands from the warmth of his pockets as he smeared, "What the hell are you staring at?!". 

"DAMMIT TOBIO!!!",Miu threw her arms in the air forgetting about her drink filled hands barely missing the scolding liquid spill on her legs, "Crap! Crap!". 

The red head pulled the black beanie over his ear filled of piercings. A smirk crossed his lips as his head tilted upwards. The low growl in his throat as his arms draped the back of the seat, "Well hello there, and here I was about to come over and try and get your name.". 

Kageyama felt the color drain from his face watching the silver flick across the shorter mans tongue. A wonderful shiver coursing his spine as he stared back towards Miu scowling gaze, "I-I thought you were checking her out...my bad...". 

That beaming smile nearly killed Kageyama in the spot he stood. It was almost too bright, like the sun had directly beamed all of its light in his eyes. The young mans gaze flickered to Miu pretending she hadn't been spying on the two, "She is rather cute, isn't she?". 

His gaze rolled back towards Kageyama's wide eyes before landing a gentle hand on the leg in front of his face, "But I think you're more my speed.". 

Miu could have sworn she saw the steam rise from Kageyama's head as the smirking man grabbed his hand guiding him to the empty seat. A soft aching rose in her chest as she watched her friend swoon with each and every word leaving the baritone's lips. 

Quietly standing she decided to give her friend this opportunity and snuck away after giving him a small thumbs up. It was best she let Kageyama have his little flirting session. 

Miu inhaled the crispy night air and pulled the warm hat over her red tinged ears a bit more, "Well...I hope he at least gets his number...he was really cute...". 

The park had been filled with couples gazing into one another's eyes with sweet longing. A few runners hear and there getting in whatever workout they could after a long days work. It was a curse of working the night world. Days off we're always consisted of only being able to enjoy clubs, or bars. Nothing that could soothe the soul in moments like these. How badly she wanted to see a bed of flowers in the suns beaming rays, not no, she had to sleep.

Bokuto and Akaashi would scold her for walking through the park alone with its flickering lights in the middle of Tokyo, but did Miu listen? Of course not. She snickered to herself, 'I wouldn't be the proper teenage daughter if I listened.'. Those two in her opinion were too doting. 

It had been understandable though. While it's been almost a year since a night terror like that, they once were fairly frequent. It was once to the point she simply stopped sleeping. The only logical explanation had been the altercation with that sleazy manager. It must have subconsciously riled up old memories. If that strange man hadn't been there, she's probably be in way worse shape. 

She had been able to make excuses that the bruises had come from pole burn. Bokuto readily accepted the answer, but Akaashi of course has been skeptical only to let it go knowing the long night had taken its toll. 

Her gaze turned towards the stars smiling softly. The kindness she'd been shown since the day she arrived had been more than she could have asked for. When that new manager arrived, he suddenly became the threat that nearly tore it all to pieces, 'I have to do all in my power to protect them...especially now that Tobio found a guy that's kind of interesting.'. 

A dreamy sigh left her lips as she sat upon the nearby bench pulling her legs up towards her chest, 'A someone special...Bo has Akaashi, Iwazumi has Mr. Oikawa...The way that red head made Tobio speechless, it wouldn't be long at all...'. 

"Im going to be all alone soon...",A soft smile raised her lips, but the rolling pangs of realization had began to set in. A relationship sounded absolutely wonderful. Of course she had built an entire fantasy world in her head, what young girl at one point hadn't. 

Sadly she wasn't a allowed to have such a beautiful luxury anymore. Childhood had been stolen away from her in the blink of an eye. She couldn't dream about meeting a special someone. Going on dates, laughing endlessly at horrible jokes, it simply wasn't in the cards for her. There was no way she'd ask anyone to help carry the burdens that weighed upon her shoulders. 

Even though there was that alluring smug grin. He was a bit standoffish and extremely pushy, but a sweet caring man nonetheless. A kind knight in shining armor that saved her from a horrible fate without a single hesitation. His gentle touch and words. Miu pinched her cheeks and inwardly smacked herself, 'That's just work! He's not interested in someone like me. They never are.'.

There were kind customers who had offered many gestures of grandeur, but they only looked towards a sex filled relationship. She just wanted to look into someone's heart, make them smile, they same way Bokuto and Akaashi had, 'The same way Asahi and Yuu had...I want a love like that.'. 

Besides, it's not like customer and worker relationships ever lasted anyway, you could ask Kageyama about that. It had been nearly impossible to forget the disaster named Miya Atsumu. Miu shivered from the mere thought and retreated back to the honied gaze that devoured her where she stood. She felt the skip in her chest remembering all to vividly the heat he created pressed against her back, and goodness he was so tall and strong. He smelled like she wanted to press her face into his bare flesh forever. 

Men gave her the same look many times before, but there was something that lingered in the back of his gaze. Something that seemed so beautiful and wholesome. A yearning for a touch that reached deeper than their skin. Her eyes shot open nearly flying from her seat from the winds wrestling bushes. 

She groaned bringing her hands to her cheeks slapping them gently, "Would you stop that!". 

The nearby groups of people stared in confusion raising their eyebrows and rushed pass her path. Another low groan roared from her as she began lowering her face into her legs, but her sights immediately became caught off guard by the towering man passing by with a leash tethered to his wrist. His messy hair tucked into the black hat and a frustrated gaze as he stared into the rough looking group of men crowding the bench across her path.

Miu watched his golden eyes narrow almost luminescent in the nights light. His steady gaze on the set path had been clearly abandoned. She could only see the shuffle of his feet as he turned back around. The black and white sneakers coming to a stop under her gaze.

Her eyes followed towards the end of the leash. The small black kitten had peaked its head between its owners legs. Without hesitation it jumped between the space of her legs basking in her warmth. His soft fur smoothing itself against her ankles, and she instantly found herself stroking the soft spot between the ears, "Oh...it's a cat...on a leash...?". 

Her gaze rolled back up towards the towering man watching him as he plopped besides her. The soft tinge in her cheeks rose feeling uncomfortably close to the man. His arm dramatically draped around her and gently placed a hand on her soft shoulder. He hadn't once looked towards her. His gaze was to focused on the group of glaring men. 

Miu shuddered unable to move even as the cat nestled between the two, "Um...can you n-".

His finger rested on his lips as his head lazily turned to whisper dangerously close to her ear, "Please listen...The way those men kept staring your way made me uneasy, so I got closer to listen to their conversation, and I don't like it. Just sit like this with me a little longer. I'm sure they'll leave soon.". 

Iwazumi pulled this move all the time whenever they'd go out as a group. The fact that men had to protect her in this way to stop the cruel actions of other men made her want to walk over there and spit in their faces. Why had been being born a woman become such an unspoken curse? 

The cool touch of his long fingers turned her chin to gaze into his face. He obviously had been trying to force her gaze away from the sneering men, and a wide grin crossed his lips, "I know this sucks, but I think it'd be better to not glare at them like you were about to set them on fire. Anyway, what's your name?". 

Miu narrowed her eyes, 'He seems familiar...'. The suspicion slowly melted as she cracked a smile already aware she was possibly the easiest person to read. She took a deep breath pushing the curls behind her ear and finally met his gaze wearily, "Miu Azumane...". 

The soft hum in his throat almost sounded like a cats purr, and he had a smile to match, "Kuroo Tetsurou.". 

Miu glanced up towards the black kitten eared hat obviously hiding some serious bed head. His red cheeks tried to burrow further into the grey hoodie. She bit her lip fighting back the obnoxious snort threatening to signal Kuroo's attention. Finally lowering her legs the walls dissipated. This man was obviously the biggest nerd in the world. A cute nerd. 

Kuroo pulled his glance away from the men and looked at Miu's red face. His thick eyebrow rose as he pulled his face from the warmth of his sweater sure to fix the thick rimmed glasses in the process, "W-What?". 

Such a beautiful smooth bellowing tone coming from a man wearing a "You lack DHA" sweater. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Miu nearly rolled over onto her side as she gasped for air. The tears streaked her cheeks as she held her side that still ached from the tender bruises. She simply couldn't stop. 

Kuroo felt his cheeks grow hot watching her begin to sigh in content after the huge outburst. The hat now threatening to fall from her billowing curls, and her red ears slightly twitching. The dimples in her cheek only seemed to double in its size the wider her smile grew, and that was it for him. 

He could have sworn he'd die watching as Miu wiped away her tears, but once he looked into her swirling eye, it meant his defeat. Under the street lamps heavy glare a spark of life suddenly burrowed it way into the golden flecks, and it made his heart sing. A wowed expression was all he could portray. Smitten by the burst of laughter that caused a bit of snot to run down her buttoned nose. 

Miu stretched her arms and legs before relaxing into the after bliss of a literal side rendering laugh. Her head lolled in his direction as an exasperated smile crossed her lips, "Thank you...I needed that.". 

Kuroo turned his body towards hers resting his leg in the space between them with knit brows. She was stranger than he'd imagined she would be, "I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I could help honey!". 

The low vibrating in Miu's back pulled her away from the sweet gaze as she searched for her phone. The light nearly blinded the two as she read the short message: 

'EMERGENCY: I AM SO CLOSE TO GETTING DICKED DOWN. DO I HAVE PERMISSION?'

The glow had faded all too soon as she pressed her hand into the cold cheeks. She couldn't help but roll her eyes:

'I TOLD YOU TO GET HIS NUMBER, NOT LAID! It'd be a shame if Akaashi learned you left me in a park in the middle of the night.'. 

Kageyama's reply was almost instant.   
'I know it's shitty of me to ask, but Miu I swear I'll do anything for you! ANYTHING! I CANT LET THIS DICK GET AWAY!'

'Whatever. Just...be safe. OXOX, Dimples'

Miu felt the threaten of tears heat the rim of her eyes. Ultimately this was what she wanted, but why did it suddenly feel overwhelmingly lonely. 

'I love you so much Dimples. I owe you. XOXO, Smookie'

Kuroo sighed resting his head in his hand sensing the turn of mood, "Dimples? That's cute.". 

Miu felt her cheeks blaze shoving the phone back into her bag. Her gaze flickered to the men who still stood occasionally glancing their way. She just wanted to go home, bury herself under the blankets and forget how her best friend in the world had ditched her for a dick appointment. It annoyed her even more because she encouraged it, so there was no actual valid reason to be upset, "Well, fuck. Congrats Miu, you play yourself.".

Kuroo gasped holding his hand over his mouth. It seemed extremely weird for such a word to fall from those plump always smiling lips. He smiled to himself watching her annoyed gaze soften a bit. 

He cleared his throat before gathering the awkward cat in his arms. His face burned in a light dust of pink illuminated by the flickering lights, "I-If you want...you could hangout with me and Luigi Fettuccine...I was going to head out to this place I know...". 

Miu studied her hands knowing how they often nervously flit in and out of themselves. Akaashi and Bokuto would definitely scold her for going with a stranger, but he was just so cute and it was impossible to say no to that sweet face, 'Be brave and be fearless.'. 

Her soft gaze rolled to the cats nearly smirking lips and then Kuroos begging gaze. She herself even felt the contagious smile grow on her lips, "Why not...I'm not doing anything anyway.". 

Kuroo jumped almost shouting aloud but bit back the excitement in his eye, "Do you like video games?!". 

Miu opened her mouth to reply but before she knew it he'd already grabbed her hand nearly sweeping her from her feet, "I-Ive never played video games! I can't afford them!". 

A boyish smile possessed Kuroos face as he peered behind him noticing his long legs compared to hers should probably take way shorter strides, "S-Sorry...I really love this place and in my line of work, you can't really tell others about this kind of stuff. I got a bit excited.". 

Miu hadn't taken her mind off the toughness of his fingers as they held onto her smooth ones without fail. Pushing pass small crowds of people, he refused to lose her. A soft ringing in her ears drowned out the raged pounding in her chest. She hadn't let his less than cool habits brush aside the fact that he was absolutely stunning. 

Kuroo slowed his steps once more unable to figure out how fast or slow he'd need to walk exactly. Luigi nearly sprang from Kuroo's arms dipping into the descending stairs. His slender black body easing into the plastic flap.

Kuroo followed and reached towards Miu's hand sure that she didn't trip on the stair he always caught his foot on, "This is it!". 

Miu watched the door slowly peel open to reveal the flashing lights and blaring voices that covered sounds of pinging and other blast made by the assortment of machines, "It's so pretty...". In all honesty, she's never seen such a place

"Isn't it...",A soft sigh pulled her from her thoughts as she looked towards the blonde who suddenly appeared next to Kuroo. 

Kuroo wrapped a protective arm around Miu's waist guiding her out of the path of men trying to pass by with sloshing beers in their hands. Even though the room was more than roaring, she could hear Kuroo's soft whisper in her ear, "This is a friend of mine, Kenma.". 

Miu smiled as the cat like eyes studied her over. His spindly limbs hanging before a faint smile crossed his lips and looked up to Kuroo, "So you finally got the guts to ask her out?".

Kuroo's relaxed smile tensed as he slapped his friend across the head. Blushing would have been no problem, but what he did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three course meal on my face. No one could have missed it even in the dimmed lights. 

Kuroo begged the earth to open up and swallow him whole, but there was no rescue from this embarrassment. It was absolute torture and utter humiliation. The memory would be seared into his brain forever, ready to pop up and torment him again whenever he had been blessed with a quiet moment. His gaze turned toward Miu's contemplative state and cursed under his breath.

"I knew you looked familiar! You were with Kei the other night.", Miu's smile was beaming as she remembered how frustrating his friend had been, "He really put me through the ringer, but it was fun!". 

Kenma raised his eyebrows before bating his long lashes at Kuroo, "Yeah. He's been visiting for nearly a year trying to build up the courage to at least ask you on a date.". 

Kuroo grabbed Miu's hand in the blink of an eye and waved goodbye to Kenma, "Welp! I'm going to show her a few of my favorite games! Bye!". 

Miu could hear the sigh come from Kuroo as they sat in the secluded booth. It must have been horribly awkward to have his thoughts outed like that, but for some reason it made her want to enjoy the evening even more now. She sat quietly happily enjoying such a different atmosphere before her gaze was drawn to the pair of motorcycles, "Lets do that one!". 

Kuroo pulled his head from his buried arms looking towards her curious eyes, "You sure? My record on that's pretty unbeatable.".

Miu pushed the falling hairs from her eyes raising an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "Well see.". 

He watched her pull her short frame atop the machine in position to begin the game. He round ass pronounced to the world beneath her stretching black leggings. His breath hitched and tried to focus on swinging his leg into position. 

The racers turned sharp corners that gave Kuroo a peak of her soft tummy closer than he'd ever had before. His hands itched with the urge to hold her trapped in his palm. Caressing every inch of skin he could, tasting every inch of skin he pleased.

Her enticing smile beamed as she easily zipped past the other players with ease. What he wouldn't give to see that alluring smile beneath him cooing in pleasure. His name rolling of her lips dripped in honey. How much he wanted to spoil this girl seemed a bit unhealthy, but he simply didn't give a damn. Kuroo's ragged breathing almost became unbearable matched with the pounding of his chest. She caught him in her thin web almost a year ago, and here he was nearly sporting an unbearable erection as they raced one another. 

"Look! I got the best score!", Miu beamed in her small achievement before turning to her companions golden gaze. Her eyes immediately wandered to his monitor causing her to let out a snort, "Wow...you kinda suck...I thought you said you were good at this?". 

The snarky grin sent his heart racing as if it were actually on a motorcycle. So many months building a perceived view of her, and here she was, more than the sensuality she dripped. She was rather silly and had the kindest heart he'd seen in a long time. Even though they'd only been together for a while, the way she easily moved the wall he suddenly forced himself to build after Kenma's outburst amazed him. It made her all the more enticing. 

He took that as a declaration of war. The declaration to make the night unforgettable. A mischievous smile graced his lips as he closed the space between the two, "Alright. Who ever wins the next game gets to draw on the others face with sharpie.". 

Miu felt her heart beat speed up slightly. The bet took her aback slightly. A bellowing laugh echoed as she held her stomach. The smug grin on his face had been all too enticing not to take on the challenge, "Deal.". 

(...)

Miu sat in the booth happily humming from the slight buzz of the alcohol. They went from the motorcycles, which she lost horribly in. To almost ever game the place had to offer. It was the first time she'd felt like a kid in a while, "You are strangely accurate at shooting games.".

Kuroo leaned into her arm enjoying the cool sensation of the fans in the stuffy arcade, "And you're strangely *hiccup* skilled at handling booze."

Miu drew her lips in trying to fight back the burst of laughter and beamed up towards his swaying body and zoning eyes, "I guess this means we're tied! I kicked your ass in Dance Dance Revolution five times. You should have just given up.". 

Kuroo placed an offended had on his chest swiveling his entire body towards her, "What?! Me?! You're the one who wouldn't except defeat in air hockey!". 

He huffed before resting his head against the wall examining the dust of red across Miu's cheeks. She had come in and swept his world away in the matter of minutes, "You...aren't at all like I'd imagined...you're so easy to talk to...your voice is so pretty I could listen to you laugh for hours on end...you're just so damn pretty it's not fair! I wanna be pretty!". 

Miu covered her mouth suppressing the giggle threatening to escape. He was definitely a little sloshed. Her hand rested on his cheek patting it gently, "You're way prettier than me Kuroo. All the girls talk about how they fight to get to you first.". 

His lazily draped arm pulled Miu closer as his sleepy eyes to study her gentle gaze. He allowed his fingers to stroke the softest cheek he’d ever felt in his entire life, "No...I didn't think anything in this world could be this...this beautiful...". 

Miu felt her cheeks sear in heat. It felt like they'd catch on fire at any moment. She suddenly felt shy as her hands hid her face. Her heart thumped against her chest violently. It was as if her mind just realized how incredibly close his face was to hers. Miu gaped openly as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones, "I-I should probably be headed home..."  
Kuroo’s lids fell heavy as he closed the lingering space between them. Pressing his lips to hers, he could hear the soft sigh escape. 

It was sweet and gentle rendering Miu speechless. The churning in her belly caused her head to spin wildly. His scent somehow became stronger, even in the musk of the arcade. She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. Just how soft his lips had been. 

'What the fuck dude!.',Kuroo cursed himself feeling then slight quaking of his hands. He was tipsy, but not stupid. At least he thought. His voice cracked slightly beating himself up, "I’m so sorry! I didn’t! I-! I’m so sorry!"

He quickly shuffled out of the booth tripping over his feet. Miu quietly stood steadying herself by gripping his hoodie. They both shuffled towards the door of a nearly empty arcade in a daze. Waving goodbye to Kenma, Kuroo scrunched his face in embarrassment as his friend stifled his laughter. 

The breeze somehow become even more chilly than when they'd originally been outside for what seemed an hour. It was a nice change of pace compared to the stuffy arcade and a wonderful way to ease the heat created by the two.

He nearly jumped hearing the small voice and looked down at Miu’s faint smile, “Thank you so much...this is the most fun I've had away from home in what seems like ages.". 

‘She’s going to let another mistake slide by so easily?’,Kuroo scratched his head and shoved his hand back into the shallow pockets of his pants, "I-I'm really sorry I made things awkward earlier...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.". 

Miu shook her head turning into the door way of the her complex entrance, "You didn't! It's just...it's hard to tell when people only see the idea of me or the actual me. Being a stripper and having customers see you outside of work usually only personifies the idea that I'm the same person, but in actuality I’m a completely different person...I was just a little shocked. I’m known to be a bit standoffish in public.". 

Her foot steps stop not realizing they'd made it to her front door without noticing, "O-Oh, this is me.". 

Kuroo looked at the door's small light that illuminated Miu's hair. It almost looked like a halo hovered above her. She looked like something too precious to touch, "O-Oh! Okay! Well I guess I'll see you around...". There was so much more he wanted to speak to her about. 

A broad smile grew on Miu's lips clasping her hands in front of herself, "I had a really great time thank you so much! Make sure you visit the club okay? Just ask for Miu.". 

He didn't know if it was the booze, or the fact that she had been everything he'd dreamed of and more, but right now, he wanted anything but to leave, "Of course I will...I couldn't miss the prettiest girl in the room even if I tried.". 

The space between the two slowly closed as Kuroo lowered his lips towards her ear. His voice felt as if it wouldn't sound when he spoke, "Make sure you save a special dance for me next time.". 

Miu knew how crimson her face had become feeling the soft kiss press into her cheek. Her made her heart sing, but her stomach twisted terribly again, "S-Sure!". 

The door flew open to reveal a red faced Bokuto and a smirking Akaashi dressed in their pjs, "M-Miu! Where the hell have you been?! Who the hell is he?!". 

She gasped unable to move from the intense gaze. Her skin crawled unable to breath from Bokuto's looming. His muscles bulged as he stared down Kuroo,"K-Kageyama felt sick suddenly, so I made him go home and rest. Then I decided to go to the park. Time kind of escaped me.". 

Akaashi placed a gentle hand on Bokuto's shoulder causing him to instantly relax, "Thank you for bringing her home safely. Her father tends to worry.". 

"Thank you again...", Miu quickly waved goodbye to Kuroo and disappeared through the doors nearly tripping over the step, 'It's like they switched personalities! What the hell! I can't deal with angry Akaashi, but not Bokuto...".

Kuroo leaned his body against the doors post. The redness of his cheeks obvious even in the pitch black of the night. She had been so soft, his fingers could still feel her skin lingering on them. There were times her smile struggled, but the moment she let herself be free, it was absolutely breathtaking. 

The girl who seemed so far away on that stage. In a world so different from hers, he didn't realize this moment had a chance of happening. She was so much more than the pedestal he placed her on at the club. His hand flew to his face and headed down the stairs, "What the hell was I thinking?". 

He couldn't believe he allowed his filthy bloodstained hands to sneak gentle caresses throughout the night. A soul like hers still hadn't been tainted even in a place such as Azen Moo. 

The black van stopped at his feet with screeching tires. Silver locks flew from the open window as the chesherin smile grew on his lips, "Sorry were late sir!". 

Kuroo's cutting glance faded being too tired to tear into Lev's irresponsibility, "Whatever. Let's go.". 

He grabbed the cigarette Yaku held to him and waited for the light before dunking into the van, 'I wonder...if she'd hate me.'.


	3. Wine and Dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima somehow gets Akaashi to allow Miu on a date with him.

'Rock it 'til waterfalls, Rock it 'til waterfalls'

No matter how much Tsukishima tried, he couldn't get those hazel eyes to leave him. Even when he'd close his eyes at night to get the little sleep his line of work allowed, she was laying there. Her hazy bedroom eyes, spread limbs and curls billowing over her shoulders. A hypnotizing view that made him rest easier, but somehow feel more than drained. 

The feel of her body pressed to his hadn't left. Their racing heartbeats and struggling sighs had been better than any music from his mass collection. Her small fingers clinging to his shirt. Why he allowed that animal to stay alive was still beyond him, but she may have the ability to soften him up a bit. Which was risky, but maybe worth it. 

Hinata reassured him that she'd been home since that day, and only left to take a walk in the park with her very close friend. Even so, whenever he thought of her something stirred heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

'Daddy what you gon' do with all this ass. All up in your face'

"S-Sir, I was just trying to help out my associate. I had no clue he'd been plotting to cross you.". 

Tsukishima's sharp eyes flickered to the men standing before the dark mahogany desk. The gaze only lasted for a split second before he set his sights back on the bustling city below. 

The man fell his knees and pressed his face to the red carpet beneath him, "Please sir! Hear me out! I'm will do anything! I swear my life to you!". 

Tanaka watched the flick of his bosses wrist and delved his hand into the mans hair wrenching his neck backwards. The headphones dangling from Tsukishima's ears were more than an okay for them to do as they pleased. He hadn't listen to a single word the man uttered all evening. 

Ennoshita rolled up his sleeves and adjusted the black gloves over his fingers, "Lets make this quick. I don't want to hear anymore of this endless sniveling.". 

He set the black case atop the desk and looked at the helplessly dreamy gaze in his old friends eyes. Clearing his throat, Ennoshita popped the case open and studied the knives lined neatly in a row, "You know sir, tonight you're schedule is clear. Maybe you should get out the house. Say...reservations at Le Tiot? For two?"

Hinata scoffed stretching his arms over his head finally pulling his attention from the television, "Like he'd get the balls to ask her out.". 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes resting his face into his hand, "You know I'm your superior right?". 

The red head tossed a chided glance as a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. His body spun leaning over the edge of the sofa, "Imagine this...little lady all dolled up in one of the finest gown you can find. Let's say...red! She'd really look good in red.". 

A metal paper weight flew across the room missing Hinata's head by a mere centimeter. Tanaka nearly lost grip of the mans head from doubling over in laughter, "B-But he's not wrong. I liked the little lady. She could melt that cold, cold heart. Someone that cute deserves to be wined and dined.".

Ennoshita held the assortment of throwing knives between his fingers examining each and everyone closely, "For heavens sake, treat her properly. She's not some cheap whore. Certainly better than the ones you've chosen before." 

Tsukishima rubbed his temples as the heavy sigh fogged the window in front of him slightly, "Go, finish this outside. You're all annoying.". 

A wicked grin crossed Ennoshita as he turned to the man splaying the knives, "If you can out run me, I'll let you live.". 

Tanaka dropped the man to the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets, "How generous, well go ahead and give you a head start too. What do you say?". 

The man looked around the room before pulling himself to his feet and charging for the door. One of the knives pierced his thigh causing him to tumble into the door. A soft clicking against his tongue and Hinata had leapt from where he sat, "May as well teach him some manners before he dies.". 

Ennoshita watched as the two followed the mans crimson trail, and turned to Tsukishima's bored expression, "I'm going to go ahead and make that reservation.". 

He could only roll his eyes as the heavy doors swung shut behind Ennoshita with the phone held to his ear. Tsukishima didn't know the first thing about a proper date. It had always been straight to sex, no woman ever tried to take the time to get to know him. So what was the point in learning? 

A faint smile drew on his lips as he dug through his pocket. If anything, the evening would be rather interesting. He held the phone to his ear turning his chair back towards the cities racing cars, "Make me a Uno et L'etoile, Scarlett. I'd like it to emphasize all of her assets. Yes, I'll send over a picture now..". 

He leaned his head back and placed the rough hands over his eyes. Allowing their cool sensation to press gently against his eyelids and cheeks in hope to cool the deep heat of his face. A smile crept and the air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn't help but make him breathe slower, deeper, happier. He hadn't expected himself to be so giddy to see that faint smile once more.

(...)

The unsettled tension in the house made Miu want to hide under a rock for the rest of her life. After Akaashi calmed down Bokuto, he hadn't looked in her direction once. She put two and two together and finally realized it hadn't been about Kuroo even in the slightest. They were just anxious about the circumstances. She hadn't answered her phone after about twenty calls and sixty four text messages. It made sense they'd conclude something terrible happened.

"Psst...", Miu turned her gaze from the window to Akaashi's weary smile as he leaned against the door way. He held the large container of their favorite clay face mask, and the bag of sea salt caramel filled dark chocolates they always devoured together, "Come be pretty with me.". 

Miu raised her eyebrow sinking into the comforter a bit more, guilt eating her from the inside, "You're not mad at me?".

Akaashi chewed his lower lip and walked towards the edge of the bed. His body fell backwards with sprawled arms as a shaky sigh fell from his lips, "It's not that...I-I was terrified. I'd believed for a split second, we would never see this sweet face ever again...". 

His fingers curled around her soft cheek caressing the smooth skin between them. He wanted to touch her lightly afraid something so delicate would crumble beneath his very hand, "However, it was wrong of us to be overly emotional. We should realize you're not a porcelain doll.".

Miu brought her hand to his and pressed her face into the warmth of his palm, "I didn't even plan on going with him, but I did...It was irresponsible not to let either of you know what had happened. I'd be angry at me too...". 

A weary smile rose on Akaashi's face. She was a good girl, too sweet for this cruel city. He sat up propping his leg on the bed, "Did you at least have fun?".

Miu felt the butterflies rush to her stomach as her face lit up, "I did...It was...It was magical. I thought I'd kill over from laughing so hard the entire night. He had a small black cat named Luigi Fettuccine, and I played Dance Dance Revolution! And air hockey!". 

The soft glistening in Miu's eyes twinkled as she stared up towards Akaashi. A smile he'd never be able to create, but wished to cherish nonetheless. It had been years since she had such a glow in her face. Maybe it was time to loosen the reigns a bit, "That was the best time I had in a long time...I felt so...free. Like everything that happened had been a dream.". 

Strong arms threw themselves around Miu nearly sending her heart through her mouth, "IM SO SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO GET SO MAD! I LOVE YOU!". 

Miu's arms flailed as she tried prying herself from Bokuto's grip, but she rendered the efforts useless and fell limp. The far off state in her eyes echoed the tender pang against her chest, "I...I was just trying to-".

"Be brave and be fearless...",Akaashi brought his warm hand to her cheek pulling her attention away from the literal crushing of her bones. 

Miu leaned her head against Akaashi's shoulder inhaling deeply before releasing the calming breath. The warm peck brushed her temple as his arm draped across her back, "I-I think I want what you guys have...". 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow then looked towards Akaashi. His body relaxed plopping into the free seat besides Miu. The stare deep and intense as he raked through his mind for an answer. The twitch of his lip gave his irritation away, "The hell you w-!". 

"Daddy daughter day! Called it! Bye!",Akaashi's hand flew towards Bokuto's mouth in an instant. 

Miu's eyes grew wide trying to distance from the arms suddenly shot out in front of her and Akaashi's nonetheless. The crimson splayed across her cheeks sending her heart racing almost a mile per hour, "D-Did I say something wrong? It's just...you both love each other so much...it's nearly impossible to pry you away from one another. So cuddly and so ki-!". 

Akaashi's free hand flew to Miu's mouth and slowly peered at the vein bulging against Bokuto's neck and temple, "K-Kou! I'm sure today would be perfect to go lay off some steam at the volleyball courts! I bet they miss a player a good as you!". 

His gaze beamed down Miu and slowly removed his hand, "Right? Your DAD is the best player you've ever seen.". 

Miu rose an eyebrow before looking up to the sharp golden eyes, "Y-Yeah! I think it's time for you to go out and have some fun dad! I think to show him how special he is, we make barbecue for dinner?". 

Akaashi relaxed into a grin as he pet the soft curls then looked to Bokuto's weak smile, "Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea?".

Bokuto stood stretching his limbs and bent to place a kiss against his lovers lips. His gaze cutting causing Akaashi unable to look away. He moved his lips towards his ear letting his hand rest atop the slender hip, "I got it. Let me know when to come home. After that, your ass is mine.". 

Miu felt her face heat up almost as much as Akaashi's watching the white and black streaks disappear through the door. He'd always been so horrible at whispering. 

(...)

Akaashi held the wooden spoon to his lips licking away a bit of brownie batter before holding it to Miu's lips, "So. You keep thinking about them both? It does seem rather hard to choose. Why not give it some time? There's no rushing the heart.". 

Miu hummed softly pushing the falling curls back into place. Her lower lips drew between her teeth as she studied the pale ceiling, "I feel a strange pull towards them both...and for some reason it scares me.". 

The wistful smile crossed Akaashi's lips as he stirred the batter with diligence,"That's okay. I was terrified of telling Bokuto how I felt for at least five years. It was a series of emotions that hit me all at once all to quickly. I didn't like it.". 

She tilted her head swinging her feet back and forth, "I could never picture you with any type of insecurity no matter how many times you tell me.". 

A roaring laugh fell from Akaashi as he turned his gaze to the bright eyes, "Oh honey! Where do I start? Being in relationship forces you to share. Like you, I hate it, but with Kou...it came so easily. He can say whatever comes to his mind, and it makes me so jealous.". 

Miu curled a leg beneath herself and rested her back against the cold walls. A soft ache in her chest distorted the smile on her lips as she peered into the tiles, "I don't...think I'll be able to ever share much about myself to a stranger.". 

Akaashi smirked as he set the oven mitts down and leaned against her leg, "You'd be surprised. One day...the words just couldn't stop pouring once I was able to reveal such a hidden part of myself.". 

The thought made Miu's skin crawl. Honesty was one of the most important parts of a relationship and here she was keeping something so grave from one of the most loved people in her life. How the hell would she be able to have a successful relationship like them?

The heavy knock interrupted their peaceful silence, but gave Miu a chance to runaway from the topic, "One moment!". 

Hopping from the counter the two trailed to the door  waiting for Bokuto's excuse as to why he forgot his keys yet was able to bring back his arms full of meat, "You're hopeless, you know th-...sorry! How may I help you?". 

"Good afternoon! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but my boss would like to take the little miss to a fancy dinner this evening." 

Miu tried peering over Akaashi's shoulder but could only catch a few glances of the bald man holding two bags in his arm, "Youre one of the men from the other night...Tanaka, right?". 

Akaashi scanned the man from head to toe then looked towards Miu before hesitantly stepping aside for her to move towards the doorway "And who exactly is her boss? I'm her father.".The icy tone of voice sent a shiver down Miu's spine as she gripped his T-shirt. 

Tanaka frantically dug through his black jeans pocket to retrieve the small card, "O-Of course, sorry! Tsukishima Kei of Tsukishima Industries.". 

The two studied the card before looking back to the beaming man before them. Akaashi chewed his lower lip knowing both the names who held her fondness all too well, but who was he to get in the way of potential love. Who better to protect her in a way he couldn't, but the consequences, were they too grave?

He lowered his gaze to Miu's obviously dueling heart as she swayed unconsciously. She'd never learn about any ounce of beauty in the world if they shielded her for eternity. Yet, the dreamy gaze in her eyes gave away the secret desperation of meeting that man once more. 

Akaashi swore to himself folding his arms across his chest, "Okay. What time should she be ready?". 

Tanaka rose an eyebrow jumping into the air. He expected to make this more of a demand than asking, but it worked out for the better. Plus, this guy looked like he could kick his ass, "R-Really?! That was so easy! He's going to be so stoked!". 

Akaashi bit back the smile itching to reveal his excitement as well. It took everything in him to ignore Miu's slack jawed shock, "The time?". 

"Oh yeah! 6pm!", he bowed before retreating down the apartments stairs nearly tripping on the way down, "Guys! We did it!".

Miu clenched her fist to her chest trying her very best to take deep breaths. The slight reeling in her head forced the dull ache to pulse her entire body. Akaashi's hands rested atop her shoulders as he pulled her into a hug, "I think...it's time to be brave and be fearless.". 

(...)

Miu smoothed the red gown over her thighs and shifted in her seat more anxious that she'd originally thought she would be. The other girls often told her of times men lured them to fancy dinners in hopes of sex for pay. Sometimes the girls took it, sometimes they'd turn them away respectfully. 

That's when it got scary. Some of them ended up badly injured, or found beaten half to death. Apparently men had extremely sensitive egos that crack by the drop of a dime, "Okay. Don't fall for any of his tricks. He's smooth, demanding and from what I can see, slightly impulsive. Weapon, exit, weak spots.". 

Tanaka lowered the separating window wearing the same plastered smile gesturing to the lavish stone building before them, "We're here ma'am.". 

The door swung open as the man in the black tuxedo suit held his hand towards Miu, "Right this way Ms. Azumane.".

She wanted to slam the door and retreat back to the safety of her home, but Akaashi would be so disappointed all his hard work went to waste, "Th-Thank you...". 

Hesitantly taking Ennoshitas hand, She tried her best to walk paced steps as the room filled with gasped and open stares. The scarlet dress was anything, but subtle. She knew she'd suffer from this the moment she put it on. It's velvet swished comfotably against her curves allowing the billowing fabric ample chance to fall in a more than flattering shape.

It took nearly an hour to tape her breast properly as the dresses called for no bra. Her cleavage left minimally exposed by the sheer material sitting against her chest and ending at her neck in a secure haltered top. It had been enough to leave anyone staring, craving more. Stragetically placed sparkles caught in the soft glow of spilling sunset and artificial lighting, casting a beautiful array of color and shine across the walls and ceilings. She was already a sight to behold without the extra glamour, but now she's unignorable, a queen without a crown gracing her subjects Akaashi had said.

He took his time to straighten every inch of the once billowing mane into smooth curls swept over her shoulder. He'd clipped a silver firefly barrette to keep it all in place, and it matched her jewel encrusted heels perfectly. 

"We're almost there madam. This way.", Ennoshita kept his arm stiff as her finger tips lightly brushed the smooth fabric of the suit. He nodded to the elevator attendant and kept his eyes sharp as they began ascending. 

Miu felt her mouth gaping as she smooth ride slowed to its stop. The suns last rays had finally dipped beneath the horizon, now the stars could begin their breath taking show. Pillars of candles adorned the dark spaces creating its soft ambiance.

Couples softly whispered to one another only lit by the moons faint glow. The elevated goosebumps rose against her tender skin from more than the nights chilly breeze. Those golden brown eyes, sharp and ever vigilant, had already caught her in his gaze. 

The intense heat blared throughout her cheeks watching the fluid smile grace his pink lips. He obviously had the entire section reserved for them as no one else could be seen until you rounded the corner. Miu watched as he stood to his feet and smoothed the indigo suit jacket. His fingers fidgeting with whatever they subtly could. 

She held the silver clutch to her stomach finding her steps unable to stop until they were nearly an arms length apart. Her shy smile blossomed at the pink dusted cheeks, but she told herself it was obviously from the weather, "T-Thank you for inviting me out...this is all so beautiful.". 

Tsukishima watched her gaze finally settle amongst the stars. Her hazel eyes melding with the shinning hue of the candles burning around them. She was so close, he could smell the light perfume edging into his nose. He had to bed his head to stop whirling, "Come sit.". 

His warm hand pressed into the exposed skin of her lower back as he guided her to the wicker love seat. It slowly spread a gentle heat throughout her body that melted the icy walls she'd worked so hard to build up on the drive. 

She shifted slightly turning towards his lingering gaze with a weak smile, "Umm...Mr...Tsukishima, sir. Why exactly did you go through all this for me? I mean, a new dress, shoes, bag. You went above and beyond. In my line of work, this could only mean one thing, and I'm afraid I do not offer those services.". 

Miu held her breath so badly wanting to wish for the best, but the slow grin grew on his lips just as many others from her past. She quickly stood to her feet fighting back the burning that brushed the rims of her eyes, "I-I'll take that as your answer. I-I must be going. I've very sorry for the confusion.". 

Tsukishima's hand caught her wrist in his grasp. He'd gone through so much trouble to set this evening in the perfect area, wonderful food and possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen,"Are you dense? I asked you to come here tonight because I don't think I've ever met someone who's sparked my interest so much. I want you here because I enjoy being in your company. Sue me for wanting to get to know you better.".

Miu shivered from the deep lacquer in the pit of his voice. She was so tempted to pull her nude glossed lips between her teeth, but desperately fought the urge. Her skin nearly matched the dress she wore as she silently scolded herself, but not doubting kindness was something that got some people killed in life. 

Her eyes lowered to her hands as she sat besides the looming figure once more, "I-I'm so sorry...that was rude of me to assume...it's just...I have to be careful because the smallest mistake could cause me my life.". 

Tsukishima scoffed bringing the dark liquor to his lips, "I know what you mean...doing this was rather risqué for me as well.". He rested his arm against the seat and the once sharp gaze softened, "However, I didn't realize stripping could be such a dangerous job...". 

Miu thanked the waiter for the glass and held the delicate flute between her fingers. She stared into the pink bubbles remembering the relief that washed over when he appeared, "Not all girls are lucky enough to be saved by a knight in shining armor.". 

She could practically hear the smug grin crease his lips. That face always made her want to giggle like a stupid high school girl again, but she hid it by taking shallow sips of the burning liquid instead, "Anyway, what kind of guy goes around saving strippers for their scumbag bosses?". 

Tsukishima tilted his head towards the sky. If he looked at her now, his facade would crack. Her bruises were still fresh but most likely began fading. Normally, he would have kept walking. It was none of his business,"I don't know...".

Miu stared into the pink liquid, "You...are a lot kinder than you give yourself credit for.",Her soft gaze gave away the bright smile. Beneath that beautiful gown, he was slowly stripping her raw. 

The howling laugh made Miu's ears perk as her gentle gaze rolled his way. She watched his face slowly brighten with such a boyish grin, "How do you know that? You barely know me...".

She pursed her lips studying his eyes. The sweet honey melded into their chocolate undertones adding a certain softness to his stoic frame, "I can just tell.".

Tsukishima closed the space between them. His arm hooked itself into the small of her waist pressing her side against his chest. He watched as her lips curled into its intoxicating smile, "What's so funny? You don't think I'd have my way with you?". 

Miu relaxed into his arms raising her eyebrow slightly. She'd be damned if she told him how much that'd be a blessing to her burning stomach. Her head shook causing the curls to tickle her shoulders, "There's a duality in your eyes, and your arm is slightly shaking...you wouldn't do anything I wouldn't be okay with...". 

The sweet laugh fell from his lips as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck. She got him. It sort of started to amaze him how easily she saw past his many faces, "Don't be stupid.". 

He allowed his head to stay planted in the delicate scented neck taking subtle inhales that tickled her. There was no chance in hell he'd ever want to hurt that sweet face more than she's already suffered in life, "I have a proposition for you...". 

Miu slightly pouted from the sudden chill that brushed her shoulders. Tsukishima rested his finger and thumb against her chin lifting it to meet his stern gaze, "I want you to take you away from that place. You can have whatever you like, do whatever you please. That way you won't have to work there anymore.". 

Though her chest felt like it began flooding, Miu took a deep breath and pushed his hand away. Just a minute ago he was prepared to go to dangerous lengths to prove how unkind he was, yet, here he was offering a girl he barely knew a world of luxury. It was a rather entertaining idea, but there was no way she could risk it, "That's so sweet of you, but I have to decline.". 

He watched the sadness wash over her cheery smile, but force its way back to its hidden abyss, "Why is that?". 

"Where do I start?",Miu enjoyed the warmth his pressed palm provided almost too much. She wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the quiet between the both of them, "Number one, I don't want to be with you simply because you could provide me a comfortable life.". 

Those words had taken him aback slightly, but of course her ever vigilant eyes caught the split second of sheer confusion. Her head tilted backwards enjoying the candles dancing in his gaze, "Number two, I refuse to fall for someone as wonderful as you because I could never burden you with the troubles that constantly follow me.".

"Even if I were willing to take on those troubles?", Miu clenched her jaw unable to escape the frustrated gaze. His once trembling hand, now sat firm against her hip unwilling to move an inch anytime soon. 

She felt something jolt her back into her right mind as she created a space between them, "You'd end up unhappy...",There was no other choice but to swallow her words completely. The air between them had been something as if old lovers had suddenly been reunited with their original flickering flame, except now, it blazed through the night. Maybe it had always guided their way back to the other. 

Talking to him, smiling with him, laughing with him. It felt so eerily familiar and so satisfying. She swore it was those eyes. They studied her every move, they warmed her soul in such an endearing manner. She didn't have anything to hide from such gentle gaze, right? 

Tsukishima could have sworn his knees began trembling as her soft fingers stroked his cheek. His lips quivered along with his heart. The moment they'd separate, he'd curse himself for not pressing his lips to hers. He'd finally be able to breath a sigh of relief. Maybe, she wouldn't cloud his thoughts anymore. His sleep would finally be restful, and his body wouldn't ache with the need to touch her heart. 

The chilly breeze caused his eyes to fly open. He hadn't even processed closing them. Her mouth hung slightly agape as her chest raggedly heaved for air. He'd stolen every last ounce of sustainably from her body as he unsuccessfully forced the low growl down his throat. It wasn't in his mind, he did hear the soft moan. That's what brought them to this state. He couldn't control the desire to hear it even more. Tsukishima wiped the smeared lipstick from his lips and used his sleeve to clean up her now puffy lips.

Miu has been clenching his sleeve for dear life and searched for some sort of grip on reality. Had that sound really come from her lips? She cursed herself and then Tsukishima and then Kuroo. All in one breath, her sanity had been swept away. 

His hand diddled with the broach releasing her silky curls. He watched as the wind picked up the fly away hairs and brushed them from her eyes. There was a desperateness laced in his gaze as he cupped her cheek, “Please...let me try?”. 

Her lips quivered as she opened to speak, but quickly shut them back. One gaze into his eyes, and she felt her heart crumble in her chest, “Okay...”.


	4. Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware, this is when everything starts getting gritty. On the bright side, there’s some Tanashita action :)

Miu chewed her lower lip as the comb pulled its way through the smooth locs. Her dazed eyes stared blankly into the black of the small jewelry box lost in its abyss as a wistful smile danced across her lips. The small break from work had been one of the greatest things to ever happen to her.

Akaashi had tried to his best to fight back his laughter when she came home a few nights back. Her once neatly tucked hair now sprawled wildly across her shoulders in its loose curls, her glossed lips now swollen and red. Whenever she'd have a moments time to herself, her body trembled with the thought of his teasing antics.

He could tell by the far off stare and hand clenched around her chest. Her heart desperately called both of their names. She'd been swept away by their subtle smirks and whiling charms. No matter how thick the wall became, their blinding suns collectively thawed the glacier, and she had no clue what to do about it.

Kuroo dared her to smile brightly and enjoy life, and Tsukishima had been enthralled in learning the bits and pieces she allowed to escape. In their eyes she wasn't just a stripper. It almost seemed as if the two teamed up to give her life the breath of relief it so desperately wished to inhale. It actually felt pretty good experiencing other people. 

The smiles hidden away from the public's view, their hushed voices ringing sweetly in one another's ears, the smooth laughter that created face splitting grins. She desperately wanted to hold on to so many more beautiful moments with them both. 

It'd be a dream come true to feel the heat emanate into her skin as she held Kuroo's large hand. She wanted to discover so many other secrets the city hid away with him. Their hands would rest against each others backs for support in fear the other might double over never satisfied hearing the cackle of laughter. Her lips wanted to feel the sweet kiss produce an endless array of butterflies swarm her stomach. Then scarlet spill into his cheeks like paint accidentally tipped over from their antics. 

She'd love to learn more about the constellations in Tsukishima's warm and protecting arms. Waiting in agony for the heat between the two to implode due to their lazily wandering hands. She felt herself melt from the inside out simply thinking of his fingers tangling themselves in her hair as he stole her soul with the electric kiss of his tongue. Then every time he'd pull away to admire his work, a smug grin would caress those skilled lips.

A single glance had suddenly forced the weights upon her heart to spill forward without a second thought. Being with them felt more natural than breathing. Almost as if in another life, they'd done it all before. She couldn't help how much her heart openly trusted them. 

Kageyama began to knock at the door post but stopped midway. His heated glance studied the dazed friend with a sad smile ceased across her lips as she began to drag the comb through her hair for the thousandth time. He folded his arms looking at the ground only to catch her attention from the rough clearing in his throat.

Miu squeaked jumping in her seat. The comb flew from her fingers landing against the dirt riddled floors. She looked towards Kageyama's questioning glance before returning to prepare for the evening, "Sorry! I was just so amazed at how straight Akaashi got my hair! It's kinda put me in a trance.",The dryness of her throat caused her voice to crack suddenly. 

Kageyama leaned against the table running his fingers against the smudged mascara stained against the glass. His mouth set in a line clearly ignoring the faulty excuse, "I was worried about you. You never texted me after you got home the other night. Then I called Akaashi, and he told me you came home with some guy?". 

Miu chewed her lower lip watching the straight expression for even the slightest flinch. She knew she'd be holding her breath forever, "Y-Yeah...these guys were following me a-and I didn't want to bother you...so I just let him sit on the bench with me.". 

Kageyama clenched his jaw making the thick brow twitch slightly, "So you're telling me...you met a guy...in the park...at night all alone...and he used the oldest excuse in the book? You should have called me.".

Miu scrunched her nose before rolling her eyes. He was technically the reason she'd been in this situation. Her hand grabbed the nearest item and sent it flying into his chest, "You're one to talk you jerk! You left me all alone to get dicked down!".

Kageyama caught the makeup brush and stood to his feet. His heated gaze now covered in a crimson blush remembering all too vividly the one who truly got dicked down, "S-Shut up! You could at least have told me! Or even called me to come back! I'm you're best friend! I'm not going to take dick over your protection! Unless...you wanted to stay with that guy?".

"I...I...", It's was Miu's turn to blaze in the heat of the room and quickly looked away. She'd been caught. He was completely correct. He'd at least told her where he was going. He sent the location and everything. Yet here she was running off with not one, but two guys without uttering a single word to him, "Oh god...You're right. I'm so sorry.".

Kageyama straightened his stance watching the tremble of her lips. He slowly fell to his knees and pushed the scattered hairs from her eyes. He rolled his eyes before revealing the sympathetic smile, "If you wanted to stay, why do you look so sad? You've been sitting here huffing and puffing for the last fifteen minutes.". 

Miu felt his hand squeeze her shaking leg and finally released her lip. She adverted his gaze the best she could, but where ever her eyes went, they'd come right back to his, "I-I don't know whats wrong with me! I think I really like them...the both of them but...but all I can think of is how afraid I am.". 

Kageyama's head swiveled upwards with his brows furrowed. Setting back on his heels slightly, he forced his gaping mouth closed enough to speak, "Wait two?! Are you feeling okay? Is your vision okay?!". 

She puffed her cheeks slamming her fist onto his shoulder receiving soft snickering in return, "Im serious! Whenever I get close to people...bad things happen. For example the whole gang of loan sharks after me. Just girly things.".

Kageyama reached forward and allowed his thumbs to stroke Miu's smooth cheeks before pinching her soft skin without mercy, "What the hell are you talking about? You haven't seen those guys in over five years. When have you ever caused an issue for anyone? You literally took on a job to help Akaashi and Bokuto pay for food, bills and your schooling. They told you it wasn't necessary. You make yourself as little as possible to not get in the way.".

His gaze softened as her forehead fell into his in defeat. He rested his hand on the back of her neck sure to still look in her watering hazel eyes, "If they aren't man enough to protect you like we have after all this time then they don't deserve to be with you.". He took in a deep breath basking in the heat she seemed to always seemed to emanate. Being near her kept him warm and filled with an unspeakable platonic love. 

Miu's lips quirked into a smug smile almost mimicking the one she'd come so used to seeing, "Well ...Are you go to tell me about the cute red head?". 

Kageyama gasped and placed his hand on his chest beaming in his smile, "Do you mean a blessing in disguise? A true saint? The man who had me absolutely wrecked for the last four days? Wait! I wanna hear about these guys first.". 

"Miu, you have two customers waiting for you in the black room."

She began pouting looking to her dear friend who simply winked, "Come find me later! I wanna tell you everything!".

Kageyama opened the small compartment and searched through the pile of lipsticks and glosses before finding his absolute favorite. He turned back towards Miu swiping the sparkling crimson across her lips in a light coat, "I'll be waiting for you always Dimples.". 

Miu wrapped her arms around his neck paying little mind to the itchiness of the mess top pressed against her sheer halter clothed breast, "Thank you for everything Smookie...You always make me feel better."

(...)

Ennoshita rubbed his temples before his hand simply covered the beyond annoyed glare. One small inconvenience occurred, and now two grown men started bickering simply because plans were not as thought, "I would just like to state that if the young miss walks into this tension, things could possibly get unpleasant.". 

Yaku folded his arms melding his body against the velvet walls and shook his head, "I agree, this is getting a little ridiculous. You idiots work with each other, may as well be nice to one another, right?".

Tsukishima let the words flow through one ear and clearly out the other. He placed the bouquet of sunflowers to his side before folding his hands in his lap. The taut grin stretched against his lips uncaring of what any of them believed at this point. He'd just finished what seemed like the longest day of work and simply wanted to visit with the alluring smile that kept him going. 

His honeyed gaze burned through his associate as the brown specs blared in an intense frustration, "I apologize for acting credulous. However, we are outside the work place, and I choose to spend my time with someone who posses enough braincells to hold a conversation.". 

Kuroo forced himself to relax his grip around the glass clasped in his fingers. It took him two days to get over his reservations about calling Miu and desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms. He'd promised himself he'd wait until her shift ended and take her on a proper date this time, "Please just leave. You're constantly denaturing my enzymes, and I bet you do it to Miu as well. It is my duty to see she remains healthy.", His head held slightly tilted as a peaceful gaze set across his face. 

The matter of fact hum whistled through Tsukishima's clenched teeth as he uncrossed his legs to switch the other thigh over, "It's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove them right.".

Yaku rolled his eyes turning towards Ennoshita who'd obviously been trying his best to ignore the scene before them,"Wanna go grab some drinks?". 

"I thought you'd never ask.", Ennoshita glanced towards the icy caravan created between the two and slammed the door behind them.

Yaku shoved his hands in his pockets watching the giggling girls whisper into one another's ear as they squeezed through the rather narrow hallway. He relaxed into a grin earning the high pitched giggling in return , "So, this girl they're acting weird over. Is she worthy of all the praise? I asked Tanaka, but he screamed and then fainted. So, I walked away.". 

Ennoshita's lips curled into their mischievous smirk before stopping in his tracks. He recognized that mass of raven hair coming straight their way, "Young Miss, how are you feeling this evening?". 

Miu looked up from the floor pushing the spilling locks from her eyes. Her dull gaze suddenly lightened allowing the beaming smile to take over her face, "Ennoshita! It's good to see you! That must mean Kei is around here somewhere. I'll be sure to stop by and say hello.". 

She studied his sweat brimmed brow and slouching shoulders. Tsukishima must have been acting like a diva again. He'd told her a few nights before how much trouble the blonde seemed to always cause him, "Is everything alright? You look a bit...tense.". 

Ennoshita massaged the bridge of his nose letting the audible sigh ring under the overhead music, "Just two grown men acting like children. Kei has been texting you so much, I'm not even sure he sleeps anymore, which makes him irritable. Even so, that smile made everything a little better.".

"Pardon my manners. This is my associate Yaku. Yaku, this is THE Miu Azumane also known as Pyua Tenshin. The finest dancer in all of Tokyo.", The slight grin danced on Ennoshita's lips as watched Yaku's blown eyes search for what the question had been in the first place. For some strange reason he wanted to brag about his Tsukki finding a beautiful and amiable girl. For once in his life. 

"Well, we don't want to hold you up. We should get going.", Ennoshita placed a sentimental hand upon her shoulder with a slight deadness in his gaze, "Good luck.". 

Yaku silently watched the confused expression wash over the girls face, but she waved it off and disappeared around the corner. He blindly searched for an empty seat still a bit stunned. He placed his hand on his chest looking towards Ennoshita, "She seems so...so...so sweet? How the hell did those bozos meet someone that good?".

"Isn't she?! She's just so cute I want to eat her!", The oldermen nearly drew the guns from their pockets as Hinata popped up from the floor of the bar in the disheveled shirt and lopped smile. 

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow before peering over to see the black haired gentleman spinning in bliss as he shifted against the wooden shelves, "Oh...so this is what you've been doing...or should I say who.". 

He watched the devilish smirk cross Hinatas lips as he dipped back downwards to finish the journey he'd began. The bartender handed him the glass of wine and Yaku a tall beer before nonchalantly stepping over the panting bodies. An excited yelp caused them to blush slightly and turn towards the stage, "It must be nice being young.". 

"You said it.".

(...)

Miu felt stupid wearing the toothy grin simply because Tsukishima Kei had been hiding somewhere in the building. She took a deep breath before pulling the heavy door open. Her sultry voice rang lightly as she stepped into the room, "Good evening gentlemen. How may I be of assistance?". 

A bruising hand pulled her further into the dimly lit room causing her stomach to jump into her chest. She looked around finally registering her eyes in the new lights and gasped slightly. She sent her fist into Tsukishima's chest with blazing red cheeks, "Why the hell did you grab me like that?! That was scary!". 

"Because I like seeing that look on your face.",Tsukishima's boundless fingers took their sweet time tracing the outline of her pink lips before focusing on the man sitting across the room, "Oh look, I don't remember requesting to put on any shows. Maybe you should leave.". 

She jumped as the looming figure stood hovering above the lights and blinding her view of what had been occurring. The strong legs plopped besides them only to have Tsukishima move slightly further down the leather sofa, "Didn't mean to scar you little lady! How have you been?".

Miu's smile deepened feeling her heart swoon at that tilted grin, "Kuroo you're here too! This is such a nice surprise!". 

Kuroo slid forward wrapping his arm around her waist and guided her until she'd come standing in front of him. His face planted against her stomach sighing into the cinnamon scented skin, "I missed you. So I decided to pay a little visit.".

Miu felt the soft blush cover her cheeks. He pressed into her more causing the light flutter of butterflies to surge around her stomach, "T-That tickles Kuroo...".

Tsukishima knew his eyebrow twitched as he reached across the sofa to hook his fingers into the mesh fabric of Miu's panties to pull her closer, "Yes, how endearing, but I came for some personal time with Miu. Seeing as how I was here first...". 

His hands rested in the smooth curve of her waist before pulling her into his lap in a straddling position. He tilted his head backwards peering upward at the beautiful sight of her parted lips and blazing cheeks. , "So if you'd please.". His fingers raked her sides before slipping into the soft fabric. The ghost like fingertips caused her to shudder, and he knew she'd become his prisoner. 

Kuroo felt the lump force it's way from his air passages. He wanted to get up and pull Tsukishima from where he sat, but another whispering part enjoyed the flushed cheeks on both of their faces. His long fingers contrasting to the soft cinnamon of her skin. The way she chewed her lower lip fighting internally on making him stop, but becoming intoxicated by his scent filling her nose. 

He quickly shook his head clearing the knot from his chest and stomach before reaching for Miu's hand snapping her from the momentary ecstasy, "Before we were rudely interrupted, I wanted to tell you I made reservations at this really cool restaurant for us tonight.". 

Miu tried her best to escape Tsukishimas grip, but stopped as soon as the cutting gaze bore into her. His large hand sent a rough smack across her ass earning the beautiful whine from her lips he'd been dying to hear all night, "Kei! W-What's gotten into you both?!". She watched as the malice flickered in the brown flecks of his honey eyes as he stared down his associate. 

She curled her hand into his tie yanking his head forward with a surprising amount of force. The blue swirls in her eyes raged war against the green as she stared into the misty eyed man. They had caused a typhoon. Her sparkling lips moved slowly being sure that every syllable shaped in the thickness of her lips, "If you don't let me go right now. I'll leave this room.". 

Tsukishima quirked his lips in a smirk holding his hands in the air. He gulped forcing the low moan down watching what had to be the most perfect ass ever created in their sheer glory, "Yes ma'am.". 

Once she could step away and gather herself, she finally realized for the air had been too thick to even breath in. She watched as the heated glare between the two only grew more intense as the seconds ticked by. Their prolonged silence wrenched her insides raw and her heart tripping over its own thudding.

This feeling was far from the butterflies they both caused during their dates. Each touch had been possessive and controlled by their pride. Instead of the sweet smiles there was nothing but cruelty laced in each glance. She hated it. Even after the time they spent together, the array of text and calls, neither of them considered her feelings. 

They were being greedy and acting like children fighting over their favorite toy. Which means she had been correct in not wanting to seek a relationship anyhow. Fourteen years of her life had been stolen by a man who'd held onto her like a greedy child never releasing its favorite toy. Even eight years after his death, he somehow found his way to rip her life away from her own fingers. 

The flame in her eyes they both seemed to adore had turned against them. An icy chill coursed their spines as she stared towards the floor, "I-Is this why you both wanted to be with me? Was it some silly competition? W-Who can make the stripper fall for them first, huh?". 

Kuroo's hastily stood to his feet pounding his fist into his chest, "Miu I would never think of doing something stupid like that! You're not just a stripper! You're a human being! One that I care about a lot!". 

Tsukishima stood smoothing the suit jacket and held the flowers to Miu, "I apologize if I made you feel that way...It sincerely was not what I wanted to happen. I just needed to get across that you are mine.". 

The golden eyes cut sidewards raising a finely shaped eyebrow. Kuroo turned his body towards a Tsukishima with furrowed brows, "Yours? No. We really clicked the other night. If anything,  
She's mine.". 

"I'm not a fucking toy that a person can claim!", Her pithed voice had been slightly shrill and scratched her throat horribly, but the shocked glances from the both of them made her stomach swarm in lurid colorless flames. Miu thought her hands would begin bleeding from how intensely she pierced them with her nails. 

The dull ache pounded against her skull from all the effort she put into gritting her teeth. She felt her back hunch slightly from trying to keep the burning in her chest to a contained flicker. Her crimson face tried its hardest to force the suppressed rage away. 

Tsukishima swallowed feeling as if he'd become sick any moment now. The twisting inside his chest became uncomfortable until his heart dropped into the acidic pit of his belly. He hesitantly stepped towards her reaching for one of the tense hands, "H-Hey I didn't me-!",He jumped slightly as she snatched her fingers from his attempted grasp. . 

She'd snapped her wet rimmed eyes upwards unable to contain the red glare any longer. Her body trembled violently as burning tears streaked her face like liquid fire. It had all been a rouse. She'd believed that they had good hearts. She called them kind so many times. The rancid taste of bile threatened to reach her throat as she held her stomach tightly. Her voice only able to produce a whisper as she stared towards the floor, "Please just..get out.". 

Kuroo hadn't registered that his breathing ceased and nearly gasped in the burning air. He turned his eyes to Tsukishima equally stunned gaze and tears threatening to spill. His quivering voice cracked in its quiet murmur, "This is all your fault...".

Tsukishima blinked away the burning in his eyes and felt the molting liquid seep down his cheek. His fingers hesitantly reached his face before swallowing the hard lump that seemed to be sitting permanently in his throat. That look, he couldn't tell why it hurt so intensely. His brain couldn't register why he cared about the tears streaking her soft cheeks. It was one silly little girl, yet she'd torn his heart from his chest.

He wanted to apologize more times than she could count, but that expression seemed so broken. Her pieces scattered across the filthy black carpeted floor, and he knew it'd be impossible for them to piece her back together right at this moment. Not with a glare like that. Kuroo was right. It was his fault. 

His set expression slowly cracked with each passing moment. The weight seemed to glue his feet to the ground as he set the limp flowers against the sofa. He couldn't bring himself to bear those teary eyes any longer. His twitching mouth stayed agape for a second and then closed realizing protest wasn't in the options. A soft mutter of , "I...I'm so sorry...", and he'd slipped into the poorly lit hallway. 

Kuroo closed his eyes hearing the soft click and looked back towards Miu. Her lower lip tucked into her teeth trying to muffle the silent body ripping sobs as she stared into the now vacant spot Tsukishima once stood.

It took him a few minutes to understand why Tsukishima left without a fight, but the trembling of Miu's shoulders had given him the answer. The smile he'd fallen for was no where in sight and quite possibly would never shine for him ever again. 

They'd turned her innocent affections into something gruesome and inhuman like. She'd told him her biggest fears, and here he was becoming the very thing she tired her best to run away from. They were truly monsters. 

Miu allowed the lead feeling in her legs to take over and collapsed onto the leather sofa. Her hands covered the heavy lids fluttered in an attempt to momentarily disappear, "What the hell was I thinking?".

The doors soft creaking caused her eyes to slowly open forcing a heavy groan from her chest. It'd probably be best that people didn't see her in such a state. She gently patted her cheeks forcing the flushness away and swiping away the tears. Her red eyes shut trying to slowly recover to their normal hue. 

Slowly allowing the flooding lights time to invade her vision, Miu took a deep breath. Her eyes slowly rolled towards the grimy man standing in faux shadows. His yellow teeth beamed in its mischievous ways as his cracked lips curled into a spine tingling smile, "Dear, dear Miu. Looks like you've had a long start to the night. Luckily! I've come up with a beautiful solution.". 

She rose an eyebrow glaring towards the door, "How can I help you sir?". 

Kimiwarui slunk further into the room sitting on the sinking sofa besides her. He fished for the lighter in his pocket and puffed the cigar between his crusted lips, "It's not how can you help me. It's how can I help you.". 

His rancid breath drew closely enough to singe the thick eyebrows from her cringing face. The bursted vessels in his eyes stood out against the once white sclera quite vividly, and his peeling fingers fiddled with the sheer of her top, "I mean...after all this time of those around you being able to live peaceful lives...it would be a damned shame if they'd be unable to live at all.". 

Miu's body stiffened much to Kimiwarui's liking. Suddenly the heaviness weighing down her chest had taken its weights away. Forcing those two from the room in overwhelming frustration must have been for the best. The scalding rush of flames coursed her spine and slowly wrapped itself around her body in a suffocating hug, "What do you want?". 

It seemed more of a statement than a question in his ears, but he'd take it. Like it'd matter in time. He reached in front of himself smearing the cigar against the old dusty ash tray and stood to his feet, "Well, I think the courtesies are finished here. If you'd kindly follow me.". 

There was something laced in his voice that's never been there before. Under his normally sinister tone, there seemed to be lethal that made her skin crawl. Miu clenched her fist closed forcing her eyes shut and saw those beautiful smiling faces. Always encouraging her and giving more love than she'd deserved. She'd give her life before anything happened to them, 'Keiji...Kou...Tobio...even Iwazumi. I have to keep them safe.'. 

She opened her eyes to see the impatient and unwavering gaze holding the door. Just as many times before, her face wiped itself clean of all and any emotion it could. The neutral gaze of her eyes sleepy and unfeeling, and her lips pressed in its straight line before twitching into a smile. 

Her voice softly rang through the bustling building only for the two to hear, "Yes, sir.". 

(...)

Ennoshita twirled the olive around his drink and looked at the red faced man besides him, "You know, if you two had listened to us. This wouldn't have happened.". 

Tsukishima raked his fingers through the mess of blonde curls before giving the nearly empty whisky bottle his undivided attention, "Would you give it a rest already? I heard you the first forty times. I won't say it again, I'm not apologizing for claiming something that's mine.". 

Kuroo's eyes rolled towards the opposite end of the bar before swallowing the last quarter of his beer, "I just wanted to spend some more time with her...and prove to him that she's mine...". 

Yaku rose an eyebrow staring between the two, "Number one, you two are only five feet apart. Number two, you do realize Miu is a human being and not something to be claimed?". 

Tsukishima removed the blurring glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "If I don't claim her, then idiots like that will try to touch her with their filthy hands.". 

Ennoshita smacked the back of Tsukishima'a head causing it to smack into the bars table top, "As I stated earlier, she's not a toy. She's not a car. She's not a piece of damn cake.". 

"Have you seen her ass? She's the entire cake.", Kuroo hummed to himself swaying on the spinning stool.

Yaku sent his fist into the back of Kuroo's nested hair causing his head to land with a heavy smack, "What the hell is you guys problem?! You've both possibly just lost one of the best girls to ever grace this planet. Why? Because you're idiots who can't get over their egos. First the promotion and now this. What else are you going to find to fight about? ". 

Ennoshita huffed gazing at the two heads not even bothering to pick themselves up before standing to his feet, "Well I have to go to the rest room.". 

He straightened his jacket waving through the intense crowd of people and thanked whatever god had been listening for freeing him from the pounding of the stereo. 

The mass of raven hair wafted in the corner of his eye catching his attention. Even with her hair pressed so straight, the long length had given it away, "Young Miss!". 

His body spun towards hers watching the timid steps she took and found himself following suit. Miu stood against the wall with her arms folded against her stomach, and the look of nausea and anger melded into one. 

He'd remembered the hunched dingy man anywhere. Her boss had his face close to hers as he seemed to be speaking in a rather curt tone telling from how she turned her head, 'I should go say something...'.

Ennoshita looked back towards the brooding crew before returning to where Miu had been standing, but now only stood the soiled white walls. He watched as the door to the left clicked shut and turned up his lips, "That would make sense. She's probably got more customers. Ah, I worry too much for that girl.". 

"Chikara! There you are!"

Ennoshita felt his face flush as he gazed towards the bald man jogging in his direction, "I thought I told you not to call me that when we're working?". 

Tanaka's hands tucked into his pockets curling the edge of his lip into a smirk. His body leered towards Ennoshita stalking him as if he were prey, "Well...we can do some different kinda work?". 

“Oh?",His eyebrow rose slightly as the taller man pressed the wonderfully chiseled chest into his own.

Tanaka's face blurred into Ennoshita's eyesight as his lips brushed the inner shell of his ear, "What do you say Chi-ka-ra?". 

The soft smile grew against Ennoshita's lips as his hands toured up the rippled stomach. His fingers hooked into the collar of Tanaka's T-shirt before fumbling for the doors handle behind them and slipping inside. 

Ennoshita pressed Tanaka into the cool metal of the empty stall forcing the flimsy shirt over his head. The beaming smile stretched his lips holding the smooth jaw between his fingers"Since you wanna play games. We'll play a game. Turn around.". 

Tanaka swallowed in an attempt to relieve the dryness in his throat. The soft sensation against his arms became slightly painful as he felt the shirt encase his wrist with no chance of escape whatsoever, not with Ennoshita tying the knot. A soft moan escaped his lips as the steady hand trailed to the buckle of his pants, and quickly moved away. 

Ennoshita's teeth grazed the rim of his ear simply basking in the sweet echoes of his partners breathy moans. “Sit.", the husky voice he couldn’t even recognize as his own.

Tanaka quickly obeyed licking his lips as the black slacks slowly hit the floor, “Hurry up. Why are you moving so slow?". 

A quick hand snapped across one of his cheeks soon to be soothed by the knee pressed into the worsening ache. It stung so horribly but made the waiting all worth it, "Who's in charge here?". 

Tanaka could have sworn the drool started leaking from his lips as he ground into the wonderful sensation, "Mmm...Y-You are, daddy. Please...I want you.”. 

Ennoshita smirked pulling away slightly, “Oh sweetie...are you sure?”. It felt like heaven releasing himself from the tight cage of his underwear. His hand returned to the sides of Tanaka's face planting sweet kisses along his jaw line. He couldn’t get enough of the soft whimpering beneath him. 

Ennoshita pulled away positioning the tip of his dripping cock between the entrance of Tanaka’s mouth. His lower lips caught in his teeth as his body washed over in pleasure. A soft ‘O’ formed against his lips pushing himself in until he felt his lover had taken all that he could. 

To his surprise, Tanaka’s nails dug into his ass pushing him even further. Each stroke of his thumb caused a soft shallow moan creating delicious vibrations against his shaft. His head fell backwards as spit dribbled from the edges of Tanaka’s mouth slowly easing the throbbing cock into the back of his throat, "You’re so eager today. Are you going to swallow it all for daddy?". He could record those moans and listen to them like the classical music played at the finest halls. 

Tanaka slowly rubbed his thighs together hopping for some sort of friction as his sweet longing dropped from his lips, "Mmmm...", He knew better than to ask to be touched, he'd receive his rewards once Ennoshita believed they were deserved.

"I can't believe she thinks it's just a regular party!"

"Oh my god, me either! Not only is he using a mickey, but he has this strange stuff in a needle."

Tanaka froze timidly gazing up towards Ennoshitas dusted cheeks. His eyes glared as a soft smirk grew across his lips. He wrestled his hand in Tanaka’s shirt forcing his length back down his lovers throat.

The heavy groan nearly forced its way through the stall, but Ennoshita quickly removed his cock and snatched Tanaka's chin shoving his fingers in instead. 

Tanaka watched his lips mouth, "Suck them.".

Ennoshita palmed the painfully swollen tent through the black jeans causing the muffled moan to escape slightly. The grin grew on his lips watching the eyes roll behind Tanaka’s head. 

He removed his fingers sitting on his lovers lap and ground into his clothed cock. His hand gripped the back of Tanakas neck tilting his head backwards, “You like that baby boy? Hmm?”. 

Tanaka nearly choked on the pleasure as his his relentlessly pumped harder against Ennoshita’s ass, “Y-Yes daddy, I love it.”. The horse whisper ached in his throat, but had been silenced once more by Ennoshita’s fingers. 

"But she deserves it! She's the reason I had to dance my numbers for three nights in a row!"

"So much for Pyua Tenshin now. More like I won't be able to walk for a few weeks because I was gang banged Azumane.". 

Ennoshita and Tanaka's relentless grinding stopped. No more ragged breathes or heavy petting. Their list fogged mind cleared faster than they believed humanly possible. Both their heads turned towards the closed doors before shuffling to readjust their cloths all the while listening to the girls go on. 

"Does it matter? I heard she sleeps with customers on the reg."

"Oh my god, I have too! Remember that man on stage who was basically fucking her? Well, who cares, she's about to be so loose you could shove two hands up her pussy."

Tanaka shook his head looking towards Ennoshita and sent the old metal door flying into the grimy walls with the force of his leg. His back slouched as his hands dig into his pockets. The dangerous sneer spread across his face as he leered the girls into a corner, “What did you say about our girl?”.

Ennoshita shook his head smoothing the lingering wrinkles in his jacket before walking from the stall. He fished through his pockets pulling the black gloves free and wrangled them over his fingers, "Now, now. Is that anyway to treat these foul mouthed ladies?". 

Tanaka sent his fist into the wall behind each cowering girl blaring into their frightened gazes, "Would you like to tell us what you guys are talking about? What’s happening to Miu?!”. 

The girls held each other shaking violently. A piercing knife soared across their vision marking the spot right between their faces, “It’s all Kimiwarui! He said he’s having her host a party!”. 

One of the girls sank to the floor gripping the wall for dear life, "In t-the basement! That’s where all the sex parties are held! He offers them to girls who want extra money o-or that he has dirt on, but lies about the details!". 

Ennoshita tapped his finger against Tanaka's shoulder before sinking to the floor meeting their wet faces. He studied the blade between his fingers never glancing upwards "The details, huh. I’m assuming that’s what you were referring to as the gang bang?".

The girls quickly nodded their heads unable to meet his eyes, “H-He said it’s be the biggest one yet because it’s Azumane! There’s at least twenty men that we know of, there could be more.”. 

“Twenty plus men...for one girl. What type of fucking animal would do that?!”,Ennoshita’s masked cracked for a split second. 

His face lowered into his hand taking several deep breaths before looking back towards the girls cowering bodies. He waved the knife around letting the beaming smile dance across his lips hiding the rage, "If that's the case, you'd be more than happy to take me and my associates down there, wouldn’t you?". 

The knife slowly dragged across the girl's bra clad breast piercing the glittered skin slightly. He watched the blood slowly trickle staining the orange lingerie, "Well, you don't really have a choice.". 

The dead glare in Ennoshita’s face had given them reason enough not to lie. He stood securing the knife back up his sleeve and nodding towards Tanaka before calmly walking from the room. He looked towards the clock then the door he'd sworn she disappear through and silently cursed himself for not following her as originally planned, "For fucks sake, they better be coherent.".


	5. Medicio Della Peste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE/TORTURE*
> 
> This is ALOT so it’s shorter than the previous chapters, but please do enjoy it.

Miu held her arms clasped around her waist as she followed Kimiwarui through the dimmed lights of what appeared to be a basement no one ever informed them of. Her hand massaged the knot in her throat forcing the rising bile to sit in the churning pit of her stomach as she hesitantly glanced over the less than livable conditions. 

The slimy brown and dark green stains turned the once grey cement walls weak in its foundation. Such a grotesque looking mold probably spread easily. Almost like a deadly sickness capturing a nation, and it relentlessly ventured further by the backs of venomous spider legs creeping up the remainder of the normal surfaced wall. She just knew the possibility of one wrong step could mean the tumbling of the entire building, thus burying her for at least the next century.

Goosebumps rose against her skin with each click of her heels protruding the thick silence. The stale stench of musk threatened to attack her lungs. She attempted clearing her throat, but only to have it clogged a mere seconds later. Switching from one leg to the other she excused the unease from her mind, "I-I thought all the party rooms were on the second floor?". 

She tried squinting her eyes, but it was nearly impossible to see the next forty paces ahead. The metal clanking of keys rasped together in the rotund mans fingers before pressing into the black marble door Miu strained her eyes to see. It certainly stood out amongst the normal wooden doors, but Kimiwarui laughed it off with the wave of his hand, "Oh! Well, this is a different kind of party. Nothing special.". 

She could practically hear the wet sloshing of his yellow stained teeth in the crook of her ear as he grinned. His chapped fingers gently patted the crease between Miu's shoulder blades. Though she tried her hardest to create a comfortable space nearly brushing into the putrid wall besides her. His bumpy fingers simply continued to pull her back into his grasp.

With each inch his hand crept towards her other arm, the slight tremble began to take over her upper body, "Sir?". 

Kimiwarui said nothing but beamed with that same smile as the doors soft click echoed the damp hall. The stone scrapping against the cement floors forced goosebumps to rise against her tender flesh. 

The cheap black folding chairs creaked under the weight of the men. Their painstakingly straight rows filled her with a sense of unease, and their glares made her feet step away from the door noticing one row of seven mascaraed masks turning their heads towards her. Their black suits and ties matched the perfectly swept hair. It looked sterile and clean almost as if no one had ever occupied this very room before them. 

Between the two rows, sat the largest bed Miu had possibly seen in her whole life. It's dramatic black silk sheets made her uneasy. For some strange reason all their legs crossed in the same direction as their tilted heads baring her down behind their hidden cold eyes. 

Miu could feel the pebbles of sweat begin to bead across her skin. She became dizzy and wanted to rip those taunting mask hiding their faces from view. The heavy throbbing behind her eyes rendered her unable to blink, no matter how loud her inner voice screamed to run as fast as she could and never look back. 

Her fingers curled into a trembling fist, nails digging into the base of her palm. She knew her mind made her terribly aware of the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs resulting in the shaking breaths. The rapid thrumming of her heart echoed in her ears and all she wanted to do was pick up her feet and go, but she couldn't force her brain to call the receiving nerves. 

The swift pierce into her arm made her jump and finally grasp reality. Her gaze flies to the needle and it's emptied state before looking to the grimy mans obnoxious grin besides her, "W-What did you do..?". 

She sent her knee into his crotch smashing their foreheads together and turned on her hills. The adrenalin pumped into her as she kicked the heels from her feet , _'When entering the room plan a route of escape, and any tools with the ability to be used as a weapon. If things do go south, scream and don't stop until someone hears. Bite him anywhere my teeth can reach. If I can't reach, search for a tool. Never stop screaming.' _.__

__The plastic syringe flew towards the floor leaving a small splat of blood in her trail. Her trembling fingers swiped the tiny trickle of away staring towards the floors with wide eyes. Her gaze fell on the rotten toothed smirk and took a hesitant step towards what seemed to be the only source of exit a ways down the dark hall._ _

__

__"HEL-!", the air supporting her diaphragm suddenly gave way. Her hands braved the weight of her body against the ghastly walls as her head fell. She swayed as the floors began morphing beneath her feet. Her chest trembled afraid to take a second step overcome with a wave of vertigo. Rendering even the simplest of actions useless, _'I can't move...my legs and arms feel like they're disappearing...' _.___ _

____Miu's  body crumbled into a gelatin mess as one of the suited men walked over gathering her in his arms, "DONT...toush...meh..". Her limbs were numb unable to resist. She wanted to kick and scream and shout, but her body refused to listen to her brain._ _ _ _

____Miu felt the sheets meld against her skin like an unbearable heat. Her gaze widened watching as the men quickly stripped themselves naked sure to fold each and every item of clothing in its perfect square before encircling the bed she'd been gently placed upon. The muscles in her neck felt heavy, and she couldn't see behind her._ _ _ _

____The cackle erupted from behind the men as they parted. Kimiwarui stepped towards the bed placing one of his fat hairy hands atop her bare thigh, "Remember those two things I wanted you to learn? Well...nows time to get in a lot of practice.". He placed a hard slap against her thigh before exiting sure to scrape the marble doors against the concrete floors beneath him._ _ _ _

____Miu weakly turned her head watching as the men began stalking towards the bed. Their hungry gazes devouring what their eyes could only dare to dream of seeing for what seemed years in the making. To meet her skin in wet kisses and soft caressing, it's all they wanted really, and the fact Miu knew the thoughts coursing through every single mind made her skin crawl even more._ _ _ _

____Soft pleading rasped from her lips incoherently. Their cruel lust intoxicated grins stretched across each mouth she could see. She thought of shutting her eyes and trying to wish the feeling of snaking tongues slipping over any dry inch of skin it could away, but then the panting echoes and hoarse moans would etch further into her mind._ _ _ _

____Miu's breathing hitched in her throat as the bed sank  between her legs. The white plaster made mask crept into her view and made a violent scream erupted mute in her chest. It's black thin glassed eyes hid his face from view, but from the smile pulled across his straight white teeth, she could feel his arousal press lightly into more than her spasming thighs. The curved structure appeared the same as a birds beak with two small holes. A mask common in many mascaraed affairs, the Medici Della Peste._ _ _ _

____His hairy fingers began awkwardly stroking her smooth skin, basking in the intense heat of her center. A dry sob tore through Miu as his fingers jammed into her insides. Swiftly her bra and panties fell from her body with the sheer force of their animalistic grips and even though she had been immobile, she began trembling._ _ _ _

____This felt nothing like when Tsukishima and Kuroo showered her in their affections. She went against her rules and pulled the image of her sweet boys into her mind. Their gentle smiles and warm hands, but it seemed to be ripped away from her fingers all to quickly._ _ _ _

____Something tore into her. Stretching her insides so far, she knew she'd split in two. It was a hot, searing heat that formed pools of tears beneath her head. The scream tore through the room like shattering glass. It only encouraged the men to speed of their ministrations in proud smiles._ _ _ _

____Miu felt her eyes widen and pulse quicken, her heart thudding against her chest as her hands twitched upwards, _'I have to fight...Miu, fight!'. The scream came again, desperate, terrified and suffering. It made their bodies quiver in excitement.__ _ _ _

_____She turned her head feeling the men pull her wrist taut between the sides of her body. The blood drained from her face, before she was even aware of their cocks pressing into the small opening her wrist provided between the bed. Small whimpers drug themselves with the last bit of strength from her throat. The dry plastic scraped her insides raw until the man withered in provocative shouts._ _ _ _ _

_____Miu stared into the center of the dimmed lit ceiling tears streaking her paled cheeks. It stung terribly wherever they touched. Her heart felt twisted in her chest as the man violently pulled any and every inch of skin between their teeth. It hurt, but she couldn't cry out in pain any longer. She couldn't even defend herself, no matter how she fought._ _ _ _ _

_____Her lifeless eyes made no attempt in searching for her exit any longer as the tongue shoved its way down her throat. The man seemed upset she couldn't kiss him back and bit the pouting lower lip in a hissy fit. She could taste the metallic blood seeping into her mouth, and the searing sting on her lips. Her chest torn through the muffled sobs and drool leaked from her lips mixed in the spilling blood. His clean nails raked across the skin filling them in the body glitter. No words were uttered. Just the heavy panting and lapping tongues._ _ _ _ _

_____(...)_ _ _ _ _

_____Bokuto's foot sent the wooden door shattering into small shards as Akaashi dashed in. His feverish fingers overturning everything unbolted to the floor, "SHE'S NOT HERE!". His voice had been strangled and riddled in frustration._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima swore under his breath rounding the corner. The dimly lit hall caught his eye. It's cement walls stained in green and brown mold. Something gleamed further than he'd dared to go alone, "Kuroo!"._ _ _ _ _

_____The frantic gaze met his before nodding. Both their fingers flew to the handguns strapped against their waist. Slowly creeping towards the cracked marble door suspiciously standing open, Kuroo could hear the faint labored breaths. He dropped his gun nearly tripping over the silver heels and grasped the cold metal of the entrance way. His hand nearly swept the door from its hinges as he tore into the room._ _ _ _ _

_____Miu's body lay sprawled in the center of the deserted room. Her chest laboring in breaths wincing at the pain of simply needing oxygen. He slowly fell to his knees inching towards her trembling body, "M-Miu..."._ _ _ _ _

_____Her eyes ached in its raw and sensitive red color, and her pink lips now became purple and crusted in blood almost as if she'd been deprived of air. The bite marks riddled her body with trails of dried blood mingled in red gashes. Chunks of her hair scattered across random places in the room, and her vagina a bloodied mess._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo chewed the inner flesh of his cheek in an attempt to control the strangled breaths. The overwhelming need to hold her over took the fear of her fragility. His fingers hesitantly stroked her mascara streaked cheek, "We're here now...it's okay.". His jacket free from body now buttoned against her bare flesh._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima carefully sat across from Kuroo sweeping the sweat slicked hair from her forehead. His movements slow and silent as he studied her face. Kuroo's ears rang as the tears slowly leaked onto her slowly rising chest, "She's...SHES IN HE-re!". He cleared his throat of the burning that choked him._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima held his shaking fingers against the nearly burgundy tinge wrapping her neck. He could clearly see the multiple placements of hand prints seared into her skin, "Come on princess...I know it's hard...but I need to those beautiful eyes..."._ _ _ _ _

_____Miu finally allowed the surge of new air to enter her lungs. Her eyes flew open as she looked up towards the knit brows and Kuroos wet face. Her mind ignored the wrenching pain holding her body captive and sprang forward. Sobs ripped through her chest as her arms draped around Kuroo's neck in a terrified grip, "You came...I-It hurt so much!"._ _ _ _ _

_____His forehead pressed into hers mingling their tears together. He pressed his hand carefully to her cheek gently caressing the warm skin, "N-N...Never letting you out of our sight again.". The soft whisper seemed to linger in the air echoing the word of we for them  
all to grasp a sure understanding. _ _ _ _ _

_____The stampede of beating footsteps stopped in front of the empty white room. Their rasping breathes ceasing as they took in the sight. Akaashi's weak knees collapsed at her side as Kuroo placed her body into his arms. The feeling of safety finally washed into her as each heavy lids closed._ _ _ _ _

_____Bokuto and Kageyama followed suit placing gentle kisses against her tear stained cheeks. But he could see it, her small fingers grasping Akaashi's shirt refusing to let go even in her exhausted state._ _ _ _ _

_____Ennoshita hesitantly reached for Tsukishima's shoulder but stopped at the ceasing hand. The harshness of his gaze as he bore into the bruises and bites marking her body in blood. His calm honied eyes swirled blazing in their flame, but they could see it, the very sight sent shudders down through them._ _ _ _ _

_____He glanced over the weeping group once more before turning on his heels and walking toward the hall. His hand flew out grabbing a Kuroo by the collar pulling him to his feet, "Keep it together. We have things we need to get done and quickly. There is only a limited amount of time."._ _ _ _ _

_____His arms crossed allowing his fingers to pinch the fabric between them as he rocked on his leg. There was something about the looking in his eye that made their spines chill, and they'd have to be idiots to say a word about it, "Ennoshita, I need you to escort them to our hospital. Yaku, I need you to call a moving crew and go pack up their apartments, now. I'm sending you the address and here's the keys. Move all of their things into the fourth and fifth floor of my apartment for now."._ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku raised an eyebrow shoving the keys into his pockets, "Why do they have to move apartments if it has to do with what's going on here?"._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo massaged the sleep in his eyes away, "Those girls said she'd been lured down here because he had something over her. If things go south, he could have her home target with whatever that is."._ _ _ _ _

_____Yaku's mouth formed a large O before taking the keys from his fingers and dunking back into the room to help Ennoshita. They watched as the group rush towards the stairs with Miu's limp body draped in various articles of clothing._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima held Kuroo's eyes in an unspoken gaze. Yet, it seemed like the two were reading one another's mind. He gently knocked the back of his hand against the heaving chest capturing his intense focus. A simple nod and their hands were buried in their pockets, "Hinata, Tanaka and Lev, you guys are coming with us. We need to pay someone a small visit."._ _ _ _ _

_____(...)_ _ _ _ _

_____Akaashi sat back curling himself further into the brown recliner. He reached over pulling the blanket over Kageyama's shoulders. The portable electrocardiograph steadily beeped lulling him into the throughs of sleep, but he refused to miss those bright eyes the minute they opened._ _ _ _ _

_____He gazed at Bokuto across the bed, arms folded and tucked into the wooden chair since he insisted Akaashi take the more comfortable seating. The plain white walls made the room unnaturally bright in his opinion, and each dull blue tile made the reflection worse. Or had it been the fact one of the most important people in his life lay in stiff white sheets recovering from a trauma that will scar her for years for the third time in her life._ _ _ _ _

_____His thumb smoothed across Miu's icy hand hoping to provide some sense of warmth. A threat of tears weld in his eyes as he buried his face in the long turtle neck. It took a while for his racing heart to calm itself at first, seeing her in such a broken state pulled a wailing he hadn't even realized fell from his lips. Now that she was within their reach, the pain had been slightly eased. That didn't stop him from wanting to gather her in his arms and create an impenetrable shield no one would ever be able to get around. Never again for her to be hurt by the acts of cruel people._ _ _ _ _

_____A soft knock quickly made him wipe away the wetness creasing the corners of his eyes. Tsukishima and Kuroo quietly slipped through the doors waking the rest of the room._ _ _ _ _

_____A heavy silence settled upon Kuroo's shoulders as the corner of his mouth twitched to speak, "I-I umm...I wanted to wait until Miu was ready to tell me about these things herself, but in order to keep you all safe, we need to have a clear understanding of what the manager is Black mailing her with."._ _ _ _ _

_____Kageyama's head fell backwards against Akaashi's shoulder turning his face away. His puffy eyes felt heavy with exhaustion as he swallowed the threat of more tears. Holding back the audible sounds of his slowly breaking cries burned his throat terribly and a soft whimper released itself._ _ _ _ _

_____Bokuto's bawled fist rested atop the knitted white blanket and attempted to speak with broken words, "W-When she was younger her father...he was a very renowned doctor. He had it all. Beautiful wife, beautiful kids, perfect home in the county side. It was the life any man would wish for."._ _ _ _ _

_____His thick brows furrowed cupping her soft cheek in the warm palms, "In short her mom died, her dad became a piece of shit and spent all their money on woman, booze and gambling. Apparently he racked up a fuck ton of debt, and neither her brother or her knew until that bastard died."._ _ _ _ _

_____Akaashi swallowed unconsciously and held his hand over his eyes. He thought they'd been weary of crying from earlier, "Then one day after her first big dance recital they came. The collectors wanted to take her for collateral, but Asahi wouldn't have it. He hid her beneath the floor boards. The men killed him and his fiancé. Next thing we know Miu is on our doorstep, drenched in blood and rain. We moved and haven't heard of the collectors since."._ _ _ _ _

_____Tsukishima sat on the edge of the bed pressing his finger tips together. His body leaned forward and allowed his eyes to shutter closed. He drew in a deep breath as a slight chuckle left his lips in a sigh, "She's such an idiot. That's the reason, he could still use her to his advantage. One wrong move and all she loves would be wiped from under her feet."._ _ _ _ _

_____Kuroo stood up folding his fingers in his lap and looked into the pale white ceiling. A weary smile pulled across his lips. The soft fluttering captured his chest watching the beds blankets slowly rise and fall, "She has been trying to protect you guys all along. I bet...she felt like a burden. Telling you meant facing she once again forced you to uproot your lives."._ _ _ _ _

_____"What the hell are you talking about four eyes?!", Kageyamas furrowed brows spat the words in heavy disdain._ _ _ _ _

_____The blonde head of curls lolled towards him. Though his voice had been laced in its cyclical tone, his eyes held such a soft fondness in them. He too had heavy black bags rimming his already tired expression, "That man threatened to reveal your locations to the debt collectors. Meaning you all either pay, or you'd be killed on the spot. Just like her brother. Princess here being the person she is...decided to take it on all by herself."._ _ _ _ _

_____Kageyama clicked his tongue wrapping the blanket around him tighter, "You don't know anything about Miu. You've barely known her a week. So don't tell me about _my _best friend.".___ _ _ _ _

_______Tsukishima removed the glasses from his face and rubbed his eyelids hoping it would provide some sense of relief, but he'd been met by the vision of Miu. Her skin glowing beneath the moon, and her bright eyes swirling as they tried picking out constellations. She was so bad at it, but it made him want to teach her every single one. Then when she'd get one correct, the most breath taking smile would gleam brighter than any star they'd been pointing at._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He dropped his hand and stared towards the floor. His lips faltered from their pressed thin line before he cleared his throat, "You're right...I haven't known her long...but for some reason I can read her heart. Was anything I stated wrong?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kuroo pulled his body from the wall and stepped between Tsukishimas(silky mocha) thighs. His hands grasping the already wrangled collar to meet his face. The slow pattern of tears dripped onto his hands, "D-Don't make fun of her for protecting those s-she loves..."._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His eyes gazed past the black suit towards that beaten and bruised face. Even through literal hell, the edges of her lips curled in a silent smile. His walls had done so well in holding up through it all. He tried his best to force the tears away, but it all collapsed in mere seconds. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty droplets fell from his chin drenching his associates jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A soothing hand pressed into his back jolting him, "Im not making fun of her...I've just never met a person who captures my admiration let alone, leaves me in awe."._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kuroo pulled away furrowing his eyebrows. The unnatural sincerity laced in Tsukishima's voice made his heart flutter, or it could have been an upset stomach. Either way, he didn't want it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked towards Akaashi, "These are the guys she fell so hard for? They seem pretty gay for each other."._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ennoshita forced the door open with a startling slam against the wall. Everyone held onto their seats as the room shook violently. The smile laced his lips as he spoke softly and in his normal calm manner, "All of this tension is not good for Miu. She needs _peace and quiet _. Everyone get the hell out of here. NOW.".___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Tsukishima watched the sulking heads file from the room before clearing his throat and stepping towards Akaashi, "I had all of your things moved into my apartment. You all are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you please. Feel free to explore the place. I had your things moved into floors four and five, but if that's not to your liking, feel free to pick which ever floor is to your liking."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akaashi crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows together, "I thought you said it was an apartment?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It is? We own the building. I just assumed having you all closer was an easier way to protect you.", Akaashi chuckled at Tsukishima's tilted head. There was an innocence to him that matched Miu's almost perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He looked towards the sprawling raven hair cascading the side of the bed before brushing a soft kiss against her forehead, "Well, thank you very much for you kindness."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His steps slowly teetered towards the door wavering in his sleepy state and looked back towards Tsukishima. A soft smile grew across his lips as he held onto the door, "You can take my seat...but it's a special chair. You have make sure to cherish something that precious."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Tsukishima looked at the old leather chair that had been obviously pushed to Miu's side for closer contact and a faint blush flooded his cheeks. For the first time since she'd been admitted, he'd been able to brush her soft fingers against the back of his hand, "I will."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akaashi hummed following the sulking group ahead of him nodding towards Ennoshita, "Thank you for all your hard work and for protecting Miu."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ennoshita looked back into the dimmed room smiling to himself. Tsukishima's gaze still studying Miu's soft face, his hand barely touching her still hands, "No, sir, thank you for raising such a beautiful daughter. Besides, he's the one who did all the work. Hell, he even went back into the apartments making sure we hadn't missed a single thing."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akaashi stared into his folded arms with his lips pressed into a line. It seemed earlier that Kuroo was obviously one who cared for Miu the most, and deeply at that. However, Tsukishima had been working to provide her security. Though he hadn't shed a tear or cracked a smile, his fingers brushed hers in such tenderness. It made complete send as to why the poor girl was confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His hand rested on Akaashi's shoulder pulling him along slightly, "We will make those men pay. We will find every single one of them and make them suffer worse than the pains she's felt."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akaashi cleared his throat smiling wearily, "Ummm...may I ask one small question?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ennoshita turned his head raising an eyebrow, "Yes, what is it?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He watched as the other man rubbed the back of his neck and chewed on his lower lip, "She knows you're all Yakuza, correct?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________It had almost seemed as if Ennoshita mimicked the head tilt Tsukishima had, "Its pretty obvious, isn't it?"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Akaashi's palm slammed into his face and massaged the bridge of his nose, "I'll take that as a no."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
